Heart Afire
by Bercelak
Summary: When Viktor Nikiforov, new leader of the Russian mafia, visits Japan to negotiate a new business deal with the Japanese Yakuza, he didn't expect to fall in love. Viktor instantly loses his heart to the cheerful and somewhat shy Yūri at first sight. He believes that Yūri is a normal Japanese student, but couldn't have been more wrong with this rash conclusion... [Mafia!AU]
1. Love at First Sight - Part One

Tokyo was a big and hectic city, Viktor thought, just like every other metropolis he had visited before. And he had been to quite some over the last twenty years. Mostly he didn't get to do much sightseeing, but today he had the afternoon to himself and some time to explore on his own. Almost on his own, he needed to remind himself, as he registered two figures stirring behind him. For most of the time Viktor wasn't alone at all, but even with lots of people around him, he felt very lonely and left out. From time to time he wanted someone else around. He desperately needed someone. But not his subordinates or bodyguards. He wanted someone at his side, who belonged to him and who could be his equal.

Even now in Japan, his bodyguards didn't let him explore the city on his own. He had enough of being crowded even here, were nobody knew who he was. Viktor sent them back to the hotel to wait for him. And they reluctantly left him, after making sure that there weren't any threats.

\- - - - # - - - -

It was in the middle of April and Viktor admired the fully blooming cherry blossom trees in one of Tokyo's parks. He didn't know anymore where he was, since he had been wandering through the city aimlessly for several hours. At the end of the day, all he had to do was call his chauffeur to pick him up, that's why he didn't really care, if he was lost or not. After all the dirty work of the last months, he was glad to relax for a few hours. He'd have a da or two in Tokyo before he'd need to move on to a smaller city located in Kyushu and he planned to use them to get rid of the foul mood he was in.

Viktor didn't exactly understand why his business partners didn't want to meet at their headquarters in Tokyo, but it didn't really matter anyways. He'd do as they wished, because he needed their support, if he wanted to expand his business even further. Viktor started to question if he really was content with how his life turned out to be, even if it was too late to change this situation now.

To be honest, he wasn't in Tokyo for a traditional business trip. Viktor was the leader of the Russian mafia, the bratva as they were often referred to. Mere months ago, he had taken over after his father had died of heart failure in his sleep. Viktor hadn't been able to wrap his mind around the fact, that his father wasn't there anymore. It wasn't unusual that Mafiosi died young, but nobody had seen their _pakhan's_ sudden death coming. Viktor hadn't been ready to take over, but he'd done it nonetheless, just as it was expected of him since the day of his birth.

Slowly he took a deep breath and looked up into the sky. There wasn't a single cloud above him and all he could hear were people chatting in a language he couldn't understand. He'd been sitting on a bench for some time and had simply been watching all kind of different people walking by. Most of them stared at him as if he was an alien from a different planet. He simply stood out in the mass of dark haired Asians, therefore he couldn't blame them for merely being curious. Viktor's hair was platinum blond and he was taller than most the people on this island. His dark suit and trench coat didn't help him blend in either. Viktor was about to get up and move on, when suddenly two young men walked past him. It was nothing out of the ordinary so far, but something instantly caught his eye. One of them was tan, with short black hair and a big smile on his face. He had a lean figure and seemed to just have taken a selfie with his friend mere seconds ago. The other one had a rather pale complexion, compared to the first one, but had the same shade of dark hair, only a bit longer and messier. He was also a bit taller than his companion and wore half rimmed blue glasses. But what really caught Viktor's attention was the careless laugh of the taller one and his happy expression. He couldn't even remember when he had looked or felt like this the last time. Or had he ever felt like this before at all?

\- - - - # - - - -

Before he could even register what he was doing, he was already back on his feet and chasing after these two men, not sure what he planned to do. He didn't think about it too long, since he had the best excuse to approach some locals right at hand, even if it was a little corny to begin with.

"Excuse me!" He addressed them in English as soon as he had caught up. They both stopped instantly and turned around to look at him questioningly. "Could you help me out? I am kind of lost and wanted to ask if you could show me the way to the next train station."

It wasn't wrong to ask some strangers for directions, to get into a conversation, was it? Viktor looked at the guy with the glasses, eagerly waiting for a response. While the tan boy looked rather irritated, the object of his very desires smiled reluctantly at him.

"Ahh... I d-don't… uhm. We're tourists as well." He stammered and he suddenly blushed a little bit. _Oh my god, he is so cute!_ , was all Viktor could think of and had to conjure all his strength to stop himself from laughing out of joy and utter admiration.

"I understand. But you are Japanese, no? I am such a touristy tourist, that I can't even read the signs." Viktor tried again and flashed them his best smile. "Your English is so fluent, this must be my lucky day!"

The tan boy rolled his eyes and sighed theatrically. He obviously was irritated by Viktor's advances towards his friend, but at least he didn't interfere.

"Oh, right. Well, I can show you the way if you want." He quickly turned to his comrade. "Would that be alright, Phi?"

When he talked to his friend he seemed to be another person, much more confident and contend.

"I don't want to tag along, Aniki." The other guy answered. "I'm going to do some more sightseeing alone. Let's meet up again a little later. Simply gimme a call."

This answer didn't surprise Viktor, but it did seem to surprise his new acquaintance. He saw a flicker of worry on his face.

The two Asian men shifted their conversation to Japanese for a moment. The one called Phi gave Viktor an odd side glance, before they hugged each other quickly. Phi then left without saying good bye.

Viktor thought their behavior was odd, but maybe he interpreted too much into this situation. It was more important, that the one who had caught his interest apparently planned on taking him to the train station. He chastised himself to let his suspicions go and just enjoy the day already. Maybe he could get him to show him around a little more.

"P-please don't mind my friend. He generally is in a foul mood lately." His new acquaintance said apologetically.

"It's alright!" Viktor assured him. "I just hope he isn't too mad. I interrupted your own sightseeing trip, after all."

They started to walk towards the exit of the park and Viktor had to smile when he caught his new tour guide seizing him up.

"Don't worry." The young man quickly averted his gaze. "S-so, where are you from, if y-you don't mind me asking?"

Ah, Viktor enjoyed this kind of sweet, old small talk.

"I am from Russia and came for a business trip to Japan." He answered and flashed one of his rare bright grins. "My names Vitya, by the way."

"I am Yūri, nice to meet you."

\- - - - # - - - -

Yūri seemed to be shy and rather introverted at first, but after some time he seemed to relax more and more around Viktor. This young man was so pure and innocent, the Russian Mafiosi almost felt bad to have him asked to show him around some more. Viktor didn't care if something happened to himself, but dragging someone else into his dirty business, wasn't his style at all. The day seemed to fly by way too fast and he didn't know yet how he could get the other to spend more time with him. There was no need to deny it, Viktor had taken a liking to Yūri and he didn't try very hard to conceal it. Also, Yūri's reactions to him flirting were hilarious. He didn't seem to be disgusted or uninterested, but he surely wasn't prepared to be wooed by another man. Viktor knew that he was bi since high school, but he didn't spread it around. It still was a rather delicate matter in Russia, even if it wasn't that unheard of, especially in the underworld. Viktor didn't really care about what others thought about him, though. He simply hadn't had someone at his side before, who had been important enough to make it a matter worth discussing with his subordinates.

\- - - - # - - - -

Later that day, after another lengthy walk through Tokyo, but this time with Yūri by his side, they ended up in a large café in Ginza.

"Yūri~! Do you have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?" Viktor asked almost prying and tried not to laugh at Yūri's shocked expression, when he grabbed his hand over the table. Just as if they had a date or were a couple. He tried to pull back immediately, but Viktor didn't let him.

He quickly gave up struggling and sighed, averting Viktor's gaze. "You Europeans seem to be another species altogether."

"We may be a little bit more outgoing, but I am sure we aren't that different." Viktor laughed a little and pinched the back of Yūri's hand. "Don't be so shy, Yūri~!"

Yūri had to smile at that. "No boy- or girlfriend. Vitya." And for the next sentence he seemed to gather all the strength and confidence he had. "So, you can keep on flirting without remorse, but first let me use the restroom."

Before Viktor could reply anything, Yūri withdrew his hand from his grasp and walked towards the restrooms. The young Russian brought his hand up to his mouth, trying to figure out, why he suddenly felt his blood rush up to his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had blushed during flirting. Was this even flirting anymore? With every minute passing it felt more like courting and this led up to a lot of problems. He couldn't pull someone as innocent and pure as Yūri into his kind of lifestyle, or could he?

"Is everything alright?" He suddenly heard Yūri say. "You look kinda stressed out."

"N-no, I am fine." This time Viktor was the one stammering. He wasn't used to being caught off guard, but it didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. "I am just a little tired and not really looking forward to the meetings I got to attend in two days."

"I understand. How long will you stay in Japan?" Yūri asked as they slowly gathered their belongings and left the café.

"Hm. I'll stay the night in Tokyo and then I got to go to Kyushu for my meetings. Depending on how the meeting goes, I'll probably stay there for some time. Maybe for a week or two, but then I got to go right back to St. Petersburg." Alone thinking about his tight schedule made Viktor sick.

"That's a shame." Yūri genuinely seemed to be sorry, but a small smile appeared on his face and instantly lit it up. "D-do you maybe want to exchange phone numbers?"

"I'd love to!" Viktor answered excitedly and pulled his smart phone from his pocket. After they'd exchanged their numbers, both were unsure of what to do next.

"I wish I'd met you on a regular vacation trip." Viktor sighed and looked up into the sky. "There isn't a chance you'd accompany me to my hotel, no?" He'd never forgive himself, if he didn't even try asking him out. It was selfish and wrong, but occasionally even Viktor allowed himself to be exactly that. Very selfish. Even if he said no, Viktor didn't want to miss his face lighting up in a bright red and him stammering helplessly. How did he get so attached to this man in such a short amount of time?

Oh boy, Viktor got exactly the reaction he had been waiting for. Yūri was beet red and tried to find the right words, failing completely.

"Ah-h. I-… You. Well, I-I got to say… I would l-love to, but I got to catch a train in a few hours." He gazed up into Viktor's eyes apologetically. "I have some business to look after as well."

Viktor was heartbroken and relieved at the same time. At least he didn't run away screaming as soon as he started to flirt and obviously, he didn't like it either, that their beginning friendship wouldn't have an immediate future.

"It's alright. Do you have enough time to escort me to the hotel I am staying at? I'd love to at least chat a little longer with you."

"I'd be glad to."

\- - - - # - - - -

"I can't stand you two any longer!" A young woman exclaimed in despair. "First Georgi can't stop whining about Anya breaking up and now you start to sulk as well! What are you? Men or little pussies?"

She crossed her legs and stared at the two men sitting in front of her. "I wish Yakov was here to wash both your heads properly."

"I don't care what you got to say about Anya or me, but you should watch your mouth when speaking about our _pakhan_." Georgi was a tall and lean man and had dark brown hair. He stared at the woman and tried to get her to shut up. The redheaded girl, barely of age, had been talking like this since Viktor had returned to the hotel room the day before.

Viktor was used to Mila's grumbling and most of the time she just wanted to tease them with it anyways. "Let her talk. She won't stop it anyways." He told Georgi and looked expectantly at his phone. Yūri had promised to message him, when he reached his destination, but he didn't show a single sign of life. Well, they hadn't really talked about any specifics, but Viktor had assumed, that Yūri and his friend were heading home to get back to college or school. Should he write first instead? Maybe a short _'I am on my flight to Kumamoto right now, how about you?'_. Or should he rather accept, there wasn't a chance for them to ever meet again, without getting one of them hurt in one way or the other? Maybe he had hoped for too much.

Georgi and Mila kept on bickering, while Viktor tried to figure out how he could forget the young Japanese guy and move on with his everyday Mafia life. But all he could think about, were Yūri's big brown eyes and his messy dark hair. Oh, and the feeling of his skin beneath Viktor's hands. He had only held his hand for a few minutes, but this sensation would surely haunt him for some time.

It was only a short flight from Tokyo to Kumamoto and Viktor asked himself again, why the Yakuza had insisted on meeting in Kyushu. At first the meeting was scheduled in the Tokyo headquarters, but as soon as they had landed on Haneda Airport, they got informed, that the meeting had been rescheduled to Kyushu. Viktor didn't think much about it, he himself had already done the same to other business partners, but it had been a pain in the ass nonetheless.

A limousine was already waiting on the airfield for the three Mafiosi and Viktor's bodyguards, when the jet landed at Kumamoto Airport. An own private jet was expensive and hard to hide from authorities, but it sure had more advantages than shortcomings.

\- - - - # - - - -

The drive to Hasetsu took almost longer than the flight to Kumamoto, Viktor thought, but didn't bother to check if he was right. The meeting would be held in a rather remote town, where the current Yakuza leaders vacation residence was located. Viktor had used the flight from St. Petersburg to Tokyo to study the dossier of the Japanese Mafia that Yakov had provided. Yakov was currently his second in command, but Viktor would need someone else to take over that part soon. The man was competent and very trustworthy, but most of the time Yakov acted more like a father than a subordinate of Viktor. He couldn't let this continue. Maybe he would assign Yakov to instruct his little stepbrother Yuri Plisetsky. Back to the main issue. Viktor had really tried to memorize as many details as possible, but he was simply too forgetful to recall everything.

"We're here, boss." Dimitri, the driver said and Viktor registered, that he already had parked the car.

"Thank you, Dima." Viktor answered and waited until the others had gotten out of the limousine, before he stepped out. He was greeted rather cold but fresh air and inhaled deeply. The ocean must be nearby, he could smell the sea already.

Viktor found himself standing in front of an Onsen. It wasn't unheard of, that Mafias owned hotels or bars or whatever establishments there were, but owning an Onsen called Yu-topia Akatsuki was just too cute for being in the hands of a big Yakuza boss. Maybe this was their secret to their success. Nobody would ever even consider them to be Mafia. Viktor had gone through the dossiers of their leaders. Toshiya Katsuki didn't look like a _pakhan_ at all. Neither did his wife, but their children and therefore their successors looked a lot more like mafia than their parents. At least he remembered thinking that, when he had been looking at their photos almost two days ago. The daughter looked like a little punk with bleached hair and pierced ears, with a bored look on her face, on almost every photograph. There was only a single picture Katsuki Toshiya's son, the heir of the Yakuza. He looked young, even as if he wasn't out of his teens and seemed rather emotionless. He was wearing a black jacket. His hair was black and slicked back neatly. There wasn't anything unusual about him, as far as Viktor could recall. Maybe it had been an old picture. According to the dossier he was 24 years old.

Viktor took the lead towards the entrance to Yu-topia Akatsuki and was greeted by two men right at the doorsteps. "Welcome to Hasetsu, Nikiforov-sama." Both bowed before him and lead them into the Hot Spring residence of the Katsuki's'.

"Thank you." He answered politely and followed them inside. They were lead into a big room, typically Japanese. There were a lot of low tables and cushions to sit on the floor. At one of these tables sat Toshiya Katsuki, beside him was a rather tall and broad man, who must have been one of the Katsuki-gumi's inner circle, but certainly not one of his children.

"Welcome to Hasetsu, Nikiforov-kun." He heard the leader of the Yakuza say with a content smile on his lips. "It's been a while. Last time we met, you were a teenager, who accompanied his father on his business trips. I'd like to offer you my sincere condolences for your loss."

"Thank you for agreeing to meeting me, Katsuki-san." Viktor greeted and bowed quickly. "And also, thank you for your condolences. Father always referred to you as one of his favorite business partners, but more importantly as a good friend."

"I hope we can keep up our established partnership. We'd like to strengthen the bonds between the Bratva and Yakuza, but before we start to negotiate, I want you to meet my family and therefore your future business partners."

Viktor nodded in agreement, but he suddenly had a bad feeling about this whole meeting. Although, one thing seemed to be quite clear. Toshiya Katsuki was thinking about resigning rather sooner than later and therefore wanted to make sure to introduce his successors to him. He wanted to assure that their agreement would endure his departure.

"I'd gladly meet your family, Katsuki-san." Viktor replied politely. It was in his interest to agree to terms, that would last longer than Toshiya's reign. He didn't want to negotiate again in a few years.

The head of the Yakuza smiled at him and for a split second, Viktor thought he saw some traces of mischievousness in the older man's gaze. Suddenly the man, that had sat silently beside Toshiya the whole time, barked some commands in Japanese at the guys that had brought the Russians in. One of them bowed deep and left the room through a sliding door behind Toshiya. Mere moments later he returned and stepped aside to let a woman enter the room. She was very short and had a round and friendly face. On her nose sat a pair of glasses, like those her husband Toshiya wore.

"Meet my lovely wife Hiroko."

Right behind her entered another woman, significantly taller. She had her hair bleached in a warm honey blond and her ears were draped with rings. She was smoking a cigarette and looked at him disinterested, not to say unfriendly. He remembered her from the photographs in the dossier.

"This is my first-born child. Katsuki Mari."

But who entered right after these two women almost gave Viktor a heart attack. He hoped that his face didn't give away what he felt deep inside. Suddenly Yūri stepped into the sitting room, followed by his friend Phi. For a moment, he wasn't sure if it really was the Yūri he had met in Tokyo. He looked different than before. It wasn't just, that he suddenly was wearing a tight tailored black suit and a blue tie. His messy hair was suddenly neatly slicked back and his features weren't carefree at all anymore. It was Yūri after all. He knew it as soon as their gazes met. He knew it as soon as he saw the apologetic look on his face.

"I'll introduce you just for the record, since I am quite sure, you three already had the pleasure of meeting." Toshiya gestured towards Yūri. "This is Katsuki Yūri, my son." He said and still smiled his friendly smile. "And this is my foster son, Phichit Chulanont."

What the fucking hell was going on here?


	2. Love at First Sight - Part Two

"Think of it as a sight-seeing trip, little brother." Katsuki Mari said and took a deep drag of her cigarette. "You can spend some time watching that Nikiforov brat and at the same time you can show Phi-chan Tokyo in a touristy way. Sounds like a win-win situation to me."

"Don't call him brat, he's only two years younger than you." Yūri glanced sideways at his sister. Slowly he placed a cigarette between his lips and lit it up. "I'll do it, even if I am not very eager to."

"Please don't tell me that you still have a crush on that Russian." Mari looked at him in disbelieve. "I thought you got over it during your time in America."

"You just need to take a glance into his bedroom to find out about that, Onee-sama!" The third person in the room added to the conversation and laughed amused.

Mari's expression had changed and Yūri knew exactly why. He didn't want to think about it right now and he certainly wouldn't bring this matter up in front of his best friend.

Yūri groaned. "Oi, Phichit. Why do you have to give her just another excuse to tease me?" He complained instead of starting _that_ conversation again.

He didn't get any other explanation from his foster brother than one of his many laughing fits. Phichit had been with the Katsuki family since he was sixteen. This year he turned twenty-one and was a full-fledged member of the Yakuza. It was a long story how this happened, but the short roundup was, that Phichit's father was a friend of Katsuki Toshiya and a gangster as well, albeit he'd been located in Thailand. Toshiya had taken him in, when he had heard of the death of Phichit's family. All of them had been killed in an uproar in the Thai underworld and Phichit was the only one to survive, only because he had been in the US at that time. Yūri had been there at the same time and they had been friends for some time already. When they had to leave America, Yūri took Phichit with him, just as his father had ordered.

"Cause it's also an excuse for me to tease you, my friend."

"The only good thing of this obsession of yours is, that we know much more about the Russian Mafia, than the Russian Mafia knows about us." Mari concluded. "I always was a little bit mad at you for not participating openly in our business, but maybe it isn't too bad that you aren't very well known in the underworld."

"I know… I am sorry, Mari-nee-chan."

"It's alright. Just do your job and everything will be as it should be." That's what she always said, but Yūri knew that she didn't really mean it. There were too many unresolved issues between them and he didn't know where to start to resolve them.

\- - - - # - - - -

It had significant advantages to look as innocent and nice as Yūri and Phichit. Nobody would ever think, that they could be part of the Yakuza. They also looked very young for already being twenty and twenty-four-year-old mobsters. Maybe when they dressed up in their Yukatas or in a suit and tie, but not when their hair was messy as hell and when they were wearing casual, sporty clothes and back packs. They simply looked like typical tourists or Japanese students. As soon as the private jet from St. Petersburg had landed in Haneda, they started to follow the delegation of the Russian Mafia.

\- - - - # - - - -

"I am quite surprised there are only five of them." Phichit mentioned out of the blue and watched the four men and one woman walking into the hotel lobby of the Grand Hyatt Hotel in Roppongi. "I've expected more of the Nikiforov Bratva."

"Actually, they are kinda known for their small delegations. They always travel with as few men as possible. It's inconspicuous and they wouldn't do it, if they weren't sure they'd win anyways." Was Yūri's remark to this topic. It was like Mari had stated before, he knew a lot about the ways of the Russian Mafia and the Nikiforovs.

"Which one is his second in command? The guy or the hot redhead?" Phichit and Yūri sat on a bench across the street of the hotel entrance, near enough to oversee it, but detached enough, that they wouldn't be the first thing the Russians would register, when leaving the building.

"Neither. His second in command is a guy called Yakov, the right-hand man of the former _pakhan_. I guess he left him in St. Petersburg or Moscow to run the business until he gets back." The young man sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't know why I still bother getting intel on them."

"You do it, because you love him since you first saw him. It's alright because your knowledge helps your family dealing with them. But Yūri, you soon must decide what you want. Mari already proposed to take over in your stead and I'd gladly help her with it, if you don't want to be a part of the Yakuza anymore." They had this conversation before, but Yūri couldn't bring himself to make such a grave decision yet. "You don't need to keep up doing the dirty work for your family. Everyone would understand, if-"

"I know." Yūri cut his friend off. "I'll make my decision as soon as we're on our way back to Hasetsu. But first, I got to try something. Do you trust me?"

"There aren't many people I trust, but you're sure one of them. What's your plan, maestro?"

"We'll break the number-one rule of observations." Yūri said and smirked at his friend. "We'll try to make contact and see what happens next."

\- - - - # - - - -

Phichit wasn't sure if he should applaud his best friend's idea or if he should stop him from making a tremendous mistake. He'd known that Yūri had a crush on Viktor Nikiforov since they had met in America and he knew exactly how Yūri behaved when he talked to people he was attracted to, or with people outside the Mafia in general. It wasn't by chance, nobody knew much about the heir of the Katsuki-gumi. Yūri always kept to himself and made sure nobody knew what he was doing. He was as ruthless as every other mobster and he didn't hesitate to kill. He would take over his father's organization without a second thought, if it wasn't for his older sister's aims and wishes. Even if she'd never verbalize them, everybody knew, Mari wanted to take over the Yakuza herself. She was way more involved and very well known for her leadership skills. Currently she was second in command, Yūri was only the fourth in command, after his father's right-hand man Nishigori Takeshi. Yūri would prefer to stay in the shadows, but as long as he was around, everyone would expect him to be the next leader. Phichit was glad he didn't have to bother about such complicated things and if he played his cards well, he could end up in a high position of the Katsuki family on his own anyways.

Both had agreed on their parts in the little roleplay they were about to stage. While Yūri was very nervous, Phichit couldn't wait to get it started. It took some time to get into the right situation to make an entrance, but they didn't have to wait too long. Nikiforov left the hotel without his subordinates, but as expected accompanied by his bodyguards. They wandered through the city for some time, until he ordered them to leave him alone. At first, they thought he'd end up in a bar, but after another lengthy walk through the city he sat down on a bench in one of Tokyo's parks. It almost broke Yūri's heart, seeing him sitting there. He seemed so lonely and lost. Yūri could relate to this kind of feeling and felt a strange urge to rescue the foreigner.

"Now or never." Phichit suddenly said behind him and pushed him towards the sulking Russian. They had been hiding behind some bushes for a few minutes already. As soon as they were sure, Nikiforov wouldn't move or look in their direction in a sudden, they emerged from their hiding spot. Yūri needed to validate a theory and he couldn't let go, until he was either proven wrong or right.

"Just be yourself and you'll find the answers to your questions." Phichit reminded him quietly, before he put his phone into the clasp of his selfie stick. He threw an arm around Yūri's shoulders and pulled him close. "Smile, Aniki!" He said a bit louder this time and Yūri couldn't help himself but grin and put a hand on Phichit's forearm.

Yūri involved Phichit into a harmless conversation and just when they walked past Nikiforov, Phichit rose the selfie stick to make another picture of them. In this moment, they truly felt like mere tourists and men that were barely out of college, who simply wanted to have a nice trip. Still, it did surprise Yūri, when he suddenly heard someone approaching them from behind. And when he heard someone address them in English with a heavy Russian accent, he didn't even need to act his reactions anymore.

"Excuse me!" The Russian said as he approached. Yūri and Phichit turned around, looking genuinely surprised. "Could you help me out? I am kind of lost and wanted to ask, if you could show me the way to the next train station."

He had it planned, almost exactly like that, but Yūri would have never thought, that walking by would be enough to get the attention of Viktor fucking Nikiforov. This was almost too good to be true.

"Ahh... I d-don't… uhm. We're tourists as well." He managed to get out, after Phichit had low-key elbowed him.

For a split second, Nikiforov seemed to be disappointed, but he didn't even think about giving up just yet. "I understand. But you are Japanese, no? I am such a touristy tourist, that I can't even read the signs."

Was this really the great new _pakhan_ of the Russian Mafia?, Yūri asked himself and wasn't sure how he should feel about this. The man he had been admiring since he was just a ten-year-old boy seemed to play dumb just to get to know him. Or had he somehow sensed that he was being deceived right now? It surely would have been very easy for Nikiforov to call his driver to pick him up wherever he wanted.

"Your English is so fluent, this must be my lucky day!" Nikiforov showed him one of the brightest smiles Yūri had ever witnessed. For an instant, he didn't know what to reply, this had completely caught him off guard and made his heart beat slightly faster.

Yūri blushed a little bit at this comment and moved on with the show, even though he wasn't even acting anymore. "Oh, right. Well… I can show you the way if you want. Would that be alright, Phi?" It was better not to use Phichit's full name in front of strangers. In the underground, it was a well-known fact, that a certain Phichit Chulanont had been taken in by the Katsuki's and how were the chances, that the leader of the Russian Mafia not only met a Phichit, but also a Yūri at the same day, in a city as big as Tokyo. Yūri was sure, that Nikiforov had at least glanced at a dossier about the Katsuki-gumi before he'd landed at Haneda Airport. At least he didn't need to try hard to disguise himself. The most recent existing photo of himself was at least six years old. It was the official photograph from his 3rd year in high school. Yūri had been wearing a black _gakuran_ and had his short hair slicked back. On the photo he had worn contacts and didn't have to concentrate to hard to muster his best emotionless stare. He hadn't changed that much over the years he guessed, but he was sure, that he hadn't left any impression anyways.

"I don't want to tag along, Aniki." Phichit answered in a tone Yūri wasn't used to hear very often. He knew his foster brother as a lively and overly friendly person, but when he talked in such a cold manner, he knew that the fun was over and real business began. "I'm going to do some more sightseeing alone. Let's meet up again a little later. Simply gimme a call."

The quickly changed to talk in Japanese. "Don't let yourself be killed and let me know when we'll head to the train station." Phichit told him and hugged him tightly. "I am sure you'll do great, be a little more confident. Just remember how good you usually are on the field."

Yūri smiled softly. "Thank you, my friend. I'll do my best."

"See you later, Aniki. And have some fun as well, you deserve it." He concluded and started to walk towards one of the many exits of the park, without saying goodbye to the Russian. Hopefully Nikiforov didn't find this kind of behavior suspicious, but Yūri needed to do this alone.

"P-please don't mind my friend. He generally is in a foul mood lately." Normally he wouldn't find excuses for his best friend, but today he thought he needed to. Also, he didn't know how much of his words had been staged, since he hadn't seemed too enthusiastic about his plan.

"It's alright!" The platinum blond Russian assured him. "I just hope he isn't too mad, I interrupted your own sightseeing trip, after all."

That damn smile would soon drive him insane, he thought while seizing him up. "Don't worry." He quickly said and averted his gaze, as soon as Nikiforov had caught him staring. "S-so, where are you from, if y-you don't mind me asking?"

It felt so wrong to ask him this, when he already knew the answer to the question. Yūri wasn't prepared to feel so bad about this little scam. Now that was how it apparently felt to deceive someone he honestly cared about.

"I am from Russia and came for a business trip to Japan." He told Yūri and didn't even have to lie, only needed to stay as vague as possible. "My names Vitya, by the way."

As far as Yūri was informed, only his closest friends were allowed to call him Vitya. This appeared to be very special since he didn't have many friends to begin with.

"I am Yūri, nice to meet you."

\- - - - # - - - -

Yūri wasn't disappointed, when they never reached the next train station, but instead took a walk and ended up in a café in Ginza. It was easy to go along with Vitya, as soon as he took the lead. Yūri didn't mind that at all. Somehow, it was nice to let go of everything. Not once in their whole conversation, he thought about what would come next.

"Yūri~! Do you have a partner? A girl- or a boyfriend?" Vitya suddenly asked him out of the blue. He flinched when the Russian lunged over the table and put a hand over his, holding him tightly. Out of instinct, he tried to pull his hand back, but without using full force, he couldn't shake the other man off. If he wasn't as perceptive as he came to be during his career as a gangster, he'd have realized now at the very least, that Vitya had been flirting with him the whole time.

"You Europeans seem to be another species altogether." Was his rather dry comment, but he couldn't hide his embarrassment as he averted the other man's gaze.

"We may be a little bit more outgoing, but I am sure we aren't that different." Viktor laughed a little and pinched the back of Yūri's hand playfully. "Don't be so shy, Yūri~!"

Yūri had to smile at that. "No boy- or girlfriend. Vitya."

What he was about to say next, cost him all the strength he could gather. He could turn his back on a dying man, could yell at his biggest enemy. It wasn't a problem to tell a stripper to get lost, or a prostitute to do her work, if she wanted her children alive and well fed. Hell, he could flay his opponent or put a bullet in someone's head. But it cost him everything to tell the man he fell for years ago, to keep on courting him. "So, you can keep on flirting without remorse, but first let me use the restroom."

On one hand, he needed to see Vitya's reaction, but on the other hand, he didn't want to see it at all. He decided on the latter and fled to the restroom before the older Mafioso could react at all.

As soon as Yūri was out of Vitya's sight, he called Phichit. His foster brother was most likely waiting at their apartment in Kabukichō already.

"How's it going, my friend?" Phichit started without even let Yūri say a single word. "Since you aren't dead and neither back in our little home, it's going rather good, I presume?"

"I can't believe it myself, but he seems to genuinely like me. There hasn't been a single hint about the Bratva or Yakuza and he doesn't seem to be suspicious at all. Anyways. Please prepare our departure, we'll go back to Hasetsu this evening. We have a lot planning and persuasion ahead of us."

"Sure thing, bro. We'll meet at the usual train station. Just send me the exact time and I'll be there with our tickets."

\- - - - # - - - -

After ending the phone call and using the restroom, Yūri returned to their table, only to find Vitya sitting there, looking completely thunderstruck. At first, Yūri feared he had somehow heard his conversation with Phichit, but he had made sure to keep his eyes on the restrooms door. If he knew the truth, he would have left or killed him by now.

"Is everything alright?" He asked cautiously as he sat back on his seat across from Vitya. "You look kinda stressed out."

Vitya looked at him with a startled expression, but soon a little smile appeared on his lips. "N-no, I am fine." He stammered and Yūri didn't know what to make of this behavior. "I am just _so_ tired and not really looking forward to the meetings I got to attend soon."

Maybe Viktor Nikiforov wasn't happy with his current life either, Yūri thought, but tried not to pry. He shouldn't stir the conversation in a sensitive direction like that.

"I understand. How long will you stay in Japan?" Yūri asked as they slowly left the café.

"Hm. I'll stay the night in Tokyo and then I got to go to Kyushu for my meetings. Depending on how the meeting goes, I'll stay there for some time. Maybe for a week or two, but then I got to go right back to St. Petersburg." It troubled him more than Yūri could have ever guessed. He'd never forget the sad look of the Russians deep blue eyes.

Yūri started to relax more and more in the presence of Vitya. For more than ten years, Viktor Nikiforov had stood on a pedestal in Yūri's mind. He hadn't been more than a crush and a role model to him. But now Yūri saw who the great Viktor Nikiforov really was. A mere human, just like everyone else on this planet.

"That's a shame." Yūri stated, before going even farther out of his comfort zone. "Do you want to exchange phone numbers?"

In an instant, the face of the big bad _pakhan_ lit up and Yūri was almost dazed by this sight. "I'd love to!" He replied, but as fast as his bright smile had appeared, it was replaced by a rather sad one. "I wish I'd met you on a regular vacation trip."

Yūri didn't know what to respond to this statement. It wouldn't have changed anything at all, no matter what he'd say. They'd still be two Mafiosi stuck in their own worlds. They'd still have to snub the people around them to be together. And importantly, who'd know, if Vitya would even like the real Katsuki Yūri. The one that was a coldhearted killer. The one that did not hesitate to lie, to get what he wanted. The latter was exactly what he had been doing the whole day and the whole incident could probably torpedo his father's plan to bind them together even more. Finally, here we had the cardinal cause for this whole scam. Katsuki Toshiya planned to marry his daughter to the man Yūri was in love with and currently walking side by side. There was no chance that Yūri could take over the Katsuki-gumi, while his sister became the Mafia Bride of the man of his dreams.

"There isn't a chance you'd accompany me to my hotel, no?"

It broke Yūri's heart to say no to this offer he never dreamt of hearing in the first place and all he could do was get back to being the unexperienced boy he became, whenever Viktor fucking Nikiforov was involved. "Ah-h. I-… You. Well, I-I got to say… I would l-love to, but I got to catch a train in a few hours." He looked up into the platinum blonde's eyes and felt his cheeks heating up. "I have some business to look after as well."

As much as he tried, Vitya couldn't hide his disappointment. "It's alright. Do you have enough time to escort me to the hotel I am staying at? I'd love to at least chat a little longer with you."

How could he say no to this humble request? That's right. He couldn't. "I'd be glad to."

\- - - - # - - - -

The train ride to the next remote little airport, owned by the Yakuza, wasn't as silent as Yūri would have wanted it to be. Phichit was just as cheery and nosy as always and didn't leave him alone, even after he had answered all his questions regarding his encounter with Viktor. He somehow had the feeling that he had missed the chance to get to know him better, before Vitya got to know the real Katsuki Yūri.

"Your plan is really good, don't worry. It will make everyone happy, even that Nikiforov guy." Phichit assured his friend and hugged him tightly. "Don't lose your faith. Your plans hardly ever fail."

Of course, he was right with his assumptions, but Yūri wasn't too sure about it at the moment.

\- - - - # - - - -

The flight to Kumamoto Airport had been uneventful, not to say plain boring. Both had changed their clothes, during the flight and now wore their signature suits and ties. Yūri had slicked his hair back and traded his glasses for contacts. They were picked up in a black limousine by one of Yūri's henchmen and he ordered his subordinate to hurry back to Hasetsu. He had a lot to discuss with his father and sister.

\- - - - # - - - -

It had been harder to convince his sister of his plan than Yūri would've ever guessed. He'd thought that his father would be the one to try to talk him out of his plans, but to his surprise, Katsuki Toshiya hadn't been surprised or unreasonable at all. All he had said was, that he was glad, his son had finally decided to take a path, Toshiya could also live with. His parents were very supportive and Mari didn't have a chance, other than to accept what had been offered to her. Finally she'd be able to lead the Katsuki-gumi, like she had always wanted.

Now, he stood right behind the sliding doors to his father's favorite sitting room. Beside him were his mother, sister and Phichit, waiting to being called to the meeting to be introduced to the Russian delegation.

"Don't be nervous now, little brother. You lost the right to be anxious as soon as you took the first step into this mess. It's too late to change your mind." Mari taunted him.

"Mari! Let your brother be. It'll especially be more of a win-win situation for you, than Yūri." Their mother chided her oldest child. "At least if your plan works out, Yūri."

Their mother was very understanding, but she'd miss her only son. She'd have missed her daughter as well, but she always had a soft hard for her way too sensitive little boy.

"Thank you for your confidence in me, mother." Yūri retorted playfully and kissed the top of his mother's head, while hugging her.

"Everything will work out as expected. I'm sure of it." Phichit added.

\- - - - # - - - -

Suddenly the sliding doors opened and one of his father's man told them to join their leader in the meeting room. Yūri let go of his mother and let her enter the room first, just as it was expected of them.

"Meet my lovely wife Hiroko." Yūri heard his father say, his words full of pride and love. He could feel his heart beating faster by the second.

The next one to meet the Bratva was his sister. She wore the same Yutaka as always and had a cigarette in the corner of her mouth. Never ever would she change or dress up herself for a man. How had their father ever expected her to marry someone like Viktor?

"This is my first-born child. Katsuki Mari."

Now it was his turn to join them. Yūri wore his best suit and tie, as well as the best emotionless expression he had to offer. He mustered all his strength to not falter in front of the Russians and to keep his determined business look. He felt exposed without his glasses and bangs to hide his eyes behind.

Was he really doing the right thing?

The right thing for his family and himself? Yes.

For Viktor? Not so much, if he interpreted the look of his correctly.

He heard his father speak up again and he almost flinched at the sound of his friendly voice, which was at least a little bit stained with smugness. "I'll introduce you just for the record, since I am quite sure, you three already had the pleasure of meeting. This is Katsuki Yūri, my son." First, he gestured towards Yūri, then Phichit, who was still standing behind him. "And this is my foster son, Phichit Chulanont."

After all the mistakes Yūri had made so far, this one seemed to be the worst of them all, no matter how much more he'd make over the years that'd follow. Yūri would never ever forget the betrayed and hurt look Viktor bestowed on him right now.

"Vitya…" He heard himself say, but was rapidly cut off.

"Do not dare to use that name ever again!"

And in an instant the hurt and betrayed look Viktor Nikiforov had worn, changed to utter hatred.


	3. Damage Control

Holding a meeting with two mafia clans was never easy, even if they were at good terms with each other. Having one of the leaders starting to yell hysterically, at the son of the other leader wasn't helping either.

"Please remain at your seats, Mister Popovich and Miss Babicheva. Nothing will happen to your _pakhan_ as long as he's my guest." Toshiya assured the two mobsters in front of him, as his daughter hoisted up Viktor with one arm and dragged him with her. "I think your leader and my heir need to share a few words in private, before we can discuss our hopefully ongoing partnership."

"Georgi! Mila! Don't move!" Viktor ordered, right before they were about to put their hands on their Berettas. "Everything's alright. Do whatever Katsuki-san says, until I come back."

As Mari passed her brother, she also caught Yūri by his arm and pulled him with her, leaving through the door, they had both emerged from not long ago.

The head of the Katsuki-gumi had known it wouldn't be as easy to get Viktor Nikiforov to do what they wanted, as his son apparently had. He'd already instructed Mari prior to the meeting to get them out of there, if the situation was about to escalate. And man, it really had escalated quickly, but Toshiya was sure, that all they needed was an honest and private conversation with each other.

While Viktor was too shocked and curious to even complain at Mari, Yūri tried to get his sister off him, as soon as he realized where they were heading to.

"Mari-nee-chan! Let go, you can't…!"

"I can and I will. The Nikiforov brat needs to see it, or he won't believe a single word you say." The elder of Toshiya's offspring said, but Yūri didn't want to hear any of it. "Make sure this deal works out. For both our sakes, little brother."

Viktor saw Yūri's face getting more and more pale with every step deeper into the Hot Spring residence. His fury was almost forgotten, while watching Yūri snapping. After a while he stopped struggling and gave in to his sister. He didn't understand what the two were saying, since they'd switched to speaking Japanese, but he could make out Mari mentioning his name.

Instead of making a snide remark, Yūri glanced at Viktor, trying to find out how much worse this situation had gotten, but all he could see, was him frowning and apparently watching them. Mari lead them down the hall to the private bedrooms of the family. After passing most of them, she opened the last door at the end of the corridor and pushed them inside.

"You both have an earnest conversation and you better don't dare to come back to father's dining table, before you sorted out your issues." She said in English and closed the door noisily.

Yūri didn't have to turn on the light or look around to know which room they'd ended up in together, but he switched it on anyways and buried his face in his palms. It would have been more awkward to stand in a dark room, than with what Viktor was about to get to see now. Or was it?

"I am sorry." He muttered and didn't dare to look at Viktor fucking Nikiforov right now. "I didn't intend to…"

"To do what? Play with my feelings? Getting some intel on me, while I let my guard down?" Viktor's voice was full of anger and disappointment. "And what the hell is this room about? That's a goddamn joke, isn't it?"

"It isn't a joke, not at all!" Yūri yelled and not only let his hands sink, but also his emotionless mask he used to hide behind while working. First, he looked at the real Viktor, before he looked at all the posters and pictures of him, that decorated his childhood bedroom. Before the Russian could make another remark, Yūri stumbled backwards and sat down on his bed. He gestured Viktor to do the same.

"When we met in Tokyo, I genuinely wanted to get to know you. Not the mobster Viktor Nikiforov, but the real you. And I wasn't disappointed to find out how great Vitya was. To be honest, I admire you since I've seen you for the first time."

Viktor wasn't easily taken off-guard, but he simply didn't know what to make of the young man sitting before him. He neither was the tourist he met in Tokyo, nor the son of a Mafiosi he had met mere minutes' prior. Which one was the real Yūri?

"Then explain yourself. I'll give you the chance to convince me not to go ballistic or end the negotiations between our families before they even started."

For the first time in ages, Yūri couldn't bring himself to keep his feelings inside of him. He couldn't believe the leap of faith Vitya was offering him here. When the Russian watched the younger man's face lit up in joy and gratitude, he felt his hand suddenly covering his mouth, keeping himself from doing something stupid. Like smiling, or saying how much he already loved him, even after spending not more than half a day with him until now. He couldn't let himself react like that, especially after being deceived like this and after letting him look like an idiot in front of the inner circle of the Katsuki family, as well as his own subordinates. Viktor waited for Yūri to start explaining and positioned himself at the desk of his opponent, openly refusing to sit beside him on the small single bed.

"I don't know if you can remember, but you were in Tokyo before, when our fathers discussed their first business deal with each other. You were about fourteen years old, I was ten…" Yūri started and tried to find the right words to explain how he really thought about Viktor. "You were the perfect son. Content and brave, learning how to become the next _pakhan_ , while I was a little bit too chubby and way too clumsy for an heir of a syndicate as large as my fathers. You were so graceful, so charming, but all I could do was watch from a distance. Already back then, I wished I was more like you."

"Why haven't I met you at that time? I can't remember you or your sister, but I can almost remember every other detail from the journey to Tokyo. Those meetings took place in your headquarters in Kabukichō." This had been Viktor's first journey outside of Europe and even if he was forgetful from time to time, he remembered this trip as if it had happened a few weeks ago, because it had really impressed him then.

"Father didn't allow us to get anywhere near the family business, before we were at least thirteen years old. He'd been very strict about this rule. He didn't trust anyone enough to let outsiders see our faces, or even hear our names."

"What about your sister? She must have been older than thirteen at that time."

"She was indeed, but had been moved to the US not long before you came for your visit. We had to spend a few years abroad, when we were in our late teens." Yūri explained. "My mother made sure, nobody of the Russian delegation got a glimpse of me. It wasn't easy for her. Even if I was a little bit clumsy, I've always been one sneaky bastard."

"You are the son of a _pakhan_ , just as I am. Everybody knows who I am, but why did you never show up on any radar? Even if your father was secretive until you came of age, there must be at least something about you, after you started working for your group. The dossier I got to read, didn't have any specifics about your status or your scope of duties within your organization. We didn't even have a recent photo of you" Viktor had wondered about this matter before, when he'd been on the flight to Japan. Now seemed to be the perfect opportunity to ask. Yūri didn't seem to be the type to lie, when being asked within such a weighty conversation. "You should be the second or at least third in command by now. You should have accompanied your father, when he visited St. Petersburg two years ago. There is something about you, I can't even begin to comprehend." For years, he had been trained to be the next leader. Everyone in the underworld had known since his birth who'd take over the Bratva one day. But nobody seemed to know who Yūri was, or what he was capable of doing. It was nerve wrecking.

"Just for the record, I have been in St. Petersburg with my father, two years ago, but I wasn't officially introduced to anyone." Suddenly, a rather smug look appeared on Yūri's face. "Nobody knows who I am, because I don't want anyone to. I never planned on taking over the Katsuki-gumi in the first place, even if my father didn't want to accept this little but important fact for a long time. I've used my skills to get all kind of information for him, without introducing myself as the son of Katsuki Toshiya. This was fine and valuable for him, he finally accepted that I preferred to keep my privacy." The young Japanese brought up a hand to his hair and rubbed over his neat hairdo. "It's fairly easy to get everywhere with this kind of looks. Men are caught off-guard when I start to fight and before they even register what's happening, I've already slit their throats."

"It's impossible that nobody has heard of someone like you yet. There at least have to be some kind of rumors." Was Viktor's remark and he knew that he was right with his assumption, as he saw Yūri cringe.

"I am very sure that you've heard about me. I've got the most humiliating nickname anyone could think of. Still can't believe that calling me that once was enough to establish it." Yūri sighed theatrically. "It's all Nishigori's fault. Ah… he is fathers right-hand man, you met him earlier. Are you up to guessing?"

Viktor tried to figure out who he could be, but there were many killers with a variety of dumb nicknames. But… no, it couldn't be, right? There had been a killer, only one, that'd been standing out of the mass in the last few years. A man rumored to be a devil, with the face of an angel. There were only two men that would at least loosely fit this description and he only knew one of them in person, previously to meeting Yūri.

A deep sigh escaped Yūri's throat, as he saw Viktor looking at him with realization in his eyes. "You figured it out, right? It's so embarrassing."

Was he kidding? If they were both talking about the same person, there was nothing he had to be embarrassed about. Nobody laughed when they talked about him. At least they only laughed once, until they heard what he'd been doing to his targets, if they didn't cooperate.

"You're… Babyface, right? The one who's been doing the dirty work for your father all around the world, in the last four years? A shadow no one has been able to track down? Someone who occasionally was up for hiring even outside of the Yakuza?"

Yūri started to phrase a witty response, but was cut off by Viktor's roaring laughter. "You don't believe me, do you?" He sighed and feared, he had wasted his one and only chance to undo the damaged he'd caused.

"It's not that." Viktor tried to assure him between laughing. "But the name fits you so perfectly. My subordinates and I always reckoned, the nickname was pure mockery. That Babyface was actually an old guy or someone not nearly as pretty as you are."

Yūri blushed immediately at this comment. "That's what other gangsters really think? Doesn't even sound too bad." Was this an indication for Viktor forgiving him?

"You still didn't thoroughly explain, why you thought it was important to meet me beforehand, though. I am very sure that your mission was to observe, not to flirt." All the laughter and friendliness had disappeared and Viktor once again looked at him with a stone-cold expression. He wasn't ready to forgive him just yet, even if he enjoyed every second with this strange Japanese man.

"Yeah, you've got that one right as well. My sister ordered me to keep a close eye on you and your men as soon as you reached Haneda Airport." This was the part of the conversation he feared most, but there was no way of avoiding it now. "I decided to try to get to talk to you, but I never would have guessed, that you'd approach me directly. I wanted to get to know you, not the _pakhan_ , just as I indicated earlier. I needed to verify something, before I could make a rather grave decision concerning our lives."

"Ours?"

"Mari's, mine and... yours too, if you decide to go along with my ideas." Yūri sighed once again and tried to find back to his usual business-y attitude. "The next part of this conversation should be proposed by my father, since it's an essential part of his conditions for a further partnership between our families. Since Mari was most likely ordered by father to lock us up in a room together, they surely won't mind me talking about this whole matter. But first... let me know, if I should even continue talking." He needed to know, if there still was a chance for Viktor forgiving him.

All he heard of Viktor was him humming from across the room. For a moment, Yūri wasn't sure if he should dare to look up into the Russians deep blue eyes. What if he couldn't ever bring himself to forgive Yūri? What if he stormed out and left Hasetsu immediately? All he wanted, was to confirm, if he should dare to suggest an alternate plan than his father would have. Something different than letting him marry off Mari to the Russian. Yūri started to quail and didn't know what to do. It had been years since his last panic attack. He was about to completely lose control, when he suddenly felt two big hands cup his face and pull his gaze up.

Pure and utter fear was all Viktor could see in the other man's eyes. Somehow, he enjoyed this look on Yūri. Viktor had never thought he'd have sadistic tendencies, but he really did feel rather thrilled by watching the other man tremble out of fear. To be honest, he was intrigued by both Yūri's. The shy and insecure guy he met in Tokyo and that was sitting right in front of him at this very moment, as well as the rather ruthless criminal, he still needed to get to know better. Viktor couldn't keep himself from touching Yūri's soft skin once again and he really _needed_ to see his beautiful chocolate-brown eyes right now.

"Well. I'm not happy about the little scam you pulled in Tokyo and I seriously would have appreciated a head's up, before you let me look stupid in front of your whole family and my men." Viktor stated and slowly let go of Yūri. "Also, you should know that I'm not well known for giving second chances, but I'll make an exception for you. Only this once. Tell me the deal your father originally wanted to offer and then tell me what's the new one, you've been authorized to bid. Then I'll choose the deal that suits me most or make my own suggestion. Does this sound acceptable?"

Yūri didn't know what to respond to that, because he was still shocked about the feeling of Viktor's touch on his skin, so he simply nodded and tried to find the right words, to essentially describe what the _pakhan_ wanted to know. Even after everything they had said or done, Yūri still feared Viktor would be preferring the deal that included him marrying Mari.

For a second, Viktor thought about sitting down on the bed beside Yūri, but he wanted to be able to keep looking into his eyes, when he finally told him about the things Katsuki Toshiya wanted him to do. Viktor would humor them, if their demands weren't too overboard. The Bratva would always be bigger and more powerful than the Yakuza, but he needed them as his allies. The last thing Viktor wanted right now was a war, that could easily be avoided. He expectantly watched his opponent, while he moved back to the desk and spun the office chair to face Yūri, before he seated himself as comfortable as possible.

"Basically, father's intention is to even further strengthen the bond between our families. I'll directly cut to the essential point. His first proposal would have been one of marriage." Yūri began to explain. "He wants you to marry my sister and take her with you. She was raised to lead and she'd demand to become your second in command sooner or later. Everything else would have stayed the same. Mari hasn't been happy at all, hearing about this plan for the first time a few months ago. After all, she thought she'd take over the Katsuki-gumi one day, due to my lack of interest in even leading my own pack of mobsters."

"I understand." This was exactly what Viktor had seen coming, as soon as Toshiya had talked about strengthening their bonds. There were a lot of things the Russian wanted, but a stubborn and unwilling bride wasn't on that very list. Viktor sighed deeply and tried to guess on his own, what the second offer could be. Was it better trading conditions? Or was it something only Yūri could offer? Maybe his services as an assassin? Hopefully it was a lot better than marrying the sister of the guy he started falling in love with. Having him misleading him like that, didn't change anything for Viktor. "What's your deal?"

Suddenly Yūri started to fidget again and avoiding Viktor's gaze on purpose. As much was Viktor enjoyed the insecure Yūri, even his patience didn't last forever.

"One could argue, that the deal with the marriage would be the better solution for you, but that's exactly why I wanted to get to know you before I even considered letting my family in on my plan." Yūri tried to avoid to say it as long as possible, but there was no way around it now, just like Mari had told him earlier. He took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders and now directly stared into Viktor's eyes. "Instead of taking Mari as your wife, you'd simply make me your second in command. You'd take me with you and make me part of the Bratva. I'll be the direct link to the Yakuza, but my loyalty would of course lie with you. We both like each other and this solution would surely be much more comfortable for all three of us. And of course, my father would still get one of his heirs to stand beside the Bratva's _pakhan_."

Yūri was watching him closely, the whole time while telling him about this alternative offer, but Viktor's expressions didn't give away anything. Suddenly he sweetly smiled at him and Yūri wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not.

"Thank you for your kind propositions, but I can't bring myself to even consider either of them." Yūri had already feared to hear something like this as Viktor's answer. He had tried to brace himself for it, but it hurt like hell nonetheless. "Now, let me make my counter-offer."


	4. Counter-Offer

Being a Mobster obviously hadn't hardened Yūri's heart enough to endure Viktor's revenge. The Russian could figuratively watch the Japanese man's heart breaking this very moment. It was obvious that Yūri tried to bite back his tears and not let Viktor know how much his rejection had hurt him. Even if he was rather insecure, it was amazing to watch how easy he seemed to switch from his easygoing side, to one that was a lot harder and more business-like. He straightened his back once again and defiantly looked up into Viktor's eyes.

"Let me hear your counter-offer" was what Yūri forced himself to say, trying to keep from breaking down in front of his opponent.

"On one hand, I wouldn't mind you becoming my second in command, but on the other, I indeed want to marry soon" Viktor started to explain, but Yūri didn't quite get where this statement was heading. He watched the Russian closely. What he was saying wasn't possible. He couldn't take Yūri _and_ Mari with him. It was one or the other, since one of them had to take over the Katsuki-gumi, whether they liked to or not. A satisfied smile appeared on Viktor's face. "So, listen to my offer. I'll marry Katsuki Yūri and take him with me as my husband, but also instantly as my second in command. Everything else concerning, for example our trading conditions, remain the same as always."

Yūri wasn't quite sure if Viktor really had said that, if he believed what he'd heard. "Wait… what? Did you just… what?"

Viktor tried not to laugh at Yūri's dumbfounded expression. "Yeah, I basically just proposed. But if it's such a big deal for you, I'll do it again. Properly this time." Without further ado, he got up, just to get on his knees in front of Yūri. He watched him blush so deep, once again trying to hide his face behind his hands, but Viktor would have none of that. It was his own fault really, for offering Yūri a position as second in command and wooing him in Tokyo. He quickly caught his hands and looked deep into his eyes.

"Katsuki Yūri, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" The Russian said, his voice deeper and his accent thicker than usual. "I am willing to fulfill your father's wish, of taking one of his children with me, but if it is to be you – which I'd absolutely prefer – I want us to marry. Will you do me this favor?"

This was more than Yūri had ever wished for. For years, he had trained to keep his emotions hidden far away, but today he couldn't keep them inside any longer. He had held his tears back when Viktor had seemed to reject him earlier, but now he felt hot tears well up and run down his cheeks. Never would he had dreamed of hearing these words, but here was his idol. On his knees, right in front of him, asking for his hand in marriage. At the back of his head was a voice that reminded him that he couldn't be sure if this was a mere business decision, or if Viktor loved him back.

"Yes." He whispered. "I love you, so my answer is yes," Yūri said again, a little louder this time, just as he freed his hands and darted forward to hug Viktor. The Russian fell backwards onto the floor, but instantly put his arms around Yūri's back. He laughed loudly and pressed the younger man's body against his. He couldn't believe it.

"I love you too, Yuratchka." Viktor responded and felt his sobbing fiancé trembling on top of him. "I hope you know that I'm not mad anymore. You can call me Vitya as much as you want." Somehow, he felt the need to say all these things out loud. To his surprise, he started to cry as well and laugh at the same time. He couldn't remember ever being as happy as right now. Everyone would think he was a complete fool, falling in love in a matter of hours and proposing to another man on a whim, but it just felt so right to him. So, why shouldn't he act on his desires and feelings? And to be honest, he didn't care about others opinions anyways. He was the goddamn boss of the Bratva and everyone had to do what he wanted.

Yūri hid his face at the nape of Viktor's neck and tried not to sob too much. He couldn't believe it, Viktor had said he loved him too. Strong hands held him and stroked his quivering back. How could he have played him like that? It surely was his kind of revenge and of course Yūri was in no position to complain, since he hadn't exactly been honest either. Hearing Viktor call him Yuratchka sent another kind of shiver down his spine and Yūri quickly positioned his hands beside Viktor's head and lifted himself off Viktor a bit.

"Sorry for… jumping at you so suddenly." He managed to say.

"I rather enjoyed it, no need to apologize. As much as I'd love to stay here with you a little longer, I think we should go back to the others. Mila and Georgi aren't exactly known for their patience, I fear." Slowly he withdrew one of his arms from around Yūri and brought a hand up to his cheeks to wipe away his tears of joy. Finally, he got to see the beautiful, carefree smile of the man he had fallen in love with at first sight.

"You've got to let go of me or else I can't get up and tell everyone the news," His voice was pure velvet laced with seductiveness, another side of Katsuki Yūri he couldn't wait to get to know better.

Viktor grinned beneath Yūri and let go of him reluctantly. "I am sure we got enough time later, to continue right were we need to break it off now, no?"

"Sure, but first, father will expect us to drink one or two bottles of his best Sake."

\- - - - # - - - -

One or two bottles had been quite the understatement. As soon as the Katsuki clan had heard of the engagement between the _pakhan_ and the youngest Katsuki, there had been cheers, a lot of food, and so much alcohol that even the hard-drinking Russians had a problem holding their drinks. Toshiya had agreed to talk about the specifics of the deal on the next day, since there had been enough talking already. He had called in some more of his people to celebrate with them and there now was a small crowd in the large meeting room. Viktor had registered that his subordinates were rather irritated, but neither of them tried to talk Viktor out of it. As soon as Georgi had seen the look on his _pakhans_ face he had said ' _So that's what true love looks like'_ and had started to drink with Phichit and Mari. Mila wasn't as supportive, but she knew better than to ruin the good mood Viktor was in. The young woman hadn't ever seen her boss as content and happy as today, though she'd have her chance to roast him soon enough. In the meanwhile, she picked out the seemingly youngest associate of the Katsuki's and dared him to play a drinking game with her.

There were many things Viktor didn't know about his fiancé, but he soon found out that Yūri was a funny drunk. After three little bowls of Sake he bound his tie around his head. After another three, he challenged Mila to a dance off on top of a table and won to the Russians' surprise. The guys of the Yakuza didn't seem to be surprised though, as they simply high fived and complimented him, as if it were the most common thing.

While Yūri was downing some more Sake, Mari suddenly approached Viktor and handed him a shot glass filled with clear liquid.

"I thought you'd enjoy some vodka for a change, good brother," She said, and clinked classes with him, before she downed the drink in one slug. "I appreciate you choosing my little brother, since now I'll be able to take over the Yakuza. But, if you dare to break his heart, I am ready to go to war with you."

"No need to worry, dear sister-in-law." Viktor guaranteed her and chugged his shot. "I have no intention of breaking Yuratchka's heart or any other part of him. Rest assured, I'll treat him well, but I fear he'll have trouble settling in. No matter how I put it, he'll be an outsider."

Mari snorted. "You don't have to be worried about that. My little brother knows how to defend himself and he doesn't take shit from anyone. There is no one who could get at him, except you, maybe."

"It's hard to guess how he's going to react. In one moment, he is this emotionless mafia son and in the other, he's an innocent, little mess." Viktor sighed and starred at Yūri, who was downing a shot with Phichit.

"As long as it's business and nothing private, he's an emotionless bastard. He can distinguish this very well, except if it concerns you." Quickly, Mari lit a cigarette and offered the pack to Viktor, who gladly accepted. "But I am quite sure he'll get over it as soon as he's confident that you belong to him alone and vice-versa."

"Well, I do hope you are right." He took a drag from his cig and tried not to think of the troublesome times that lay ahead of him and his Yūri. "You think it's alright if we married with two witnesses, but without the fam in Spain?"

"Maybe my parents wouldn't agree, but I think that'd be a good solution. It would certainly be fine for Yūri, I guess." It wasn't a problem for her either. If Yūri was happy, she'd be too. "We'll see the wedding anyways. I am certain that Phichit is going to live-stream the whole thing. The boy is in love with his smart phone."

Before the Russian could reply, Yūri suddenly fell onto his lap and started to loosen Viktor's tie clumsily.

"Marry me now, Viktoruuu~!" He slurred and clearly was up to something that usually happened after the wedding. Viktor laughed amused and quickly put out his cig.

\- - - - # - - - -

"Was there really a dance battle? I can't recall a thing after the third round of Sake." Yūri was hungover the next day and tried not to think too hard about what had happened yesterday. Normally he knew better than to drink so much, but in the end, he had drunk enough to dance on the tables, dry hump Viktor, and sing some Enka songs with his father on their old karaoke machine.

"You don't need to think too hard about it, _lapochka_ ," A grin appeared on the pakhan's lips. "Your friend Phichit recorded most of it and the daughters of Nishigori sneaked in at some point and made videos and photos as well."

"No! God, no. You're just joking, right?" There he was again, the shy Yūri, who liked to bury his face in his hands. "Why am I even asking that? I already know that it's true…"

At the end of the little party, they'd ended up in Yūri's bedroom together, though nothing had really happened between them. It wasn't that Yūri hadn't tried to make a move, but Viktor didn't allow anything to happen, since Mari had warned him about Yūri's blackouts when he got a little bit too drunk. Viktor couldn't wait to get more intimate with Yūri, but he definitely wanted Yūri remembering what they were doing, especially when it was their first time with each other.

Now, they were sitting in the dining room of the Katsuki's, waiting for everyone else to get their breakfast. Shortly after their conversation, Mari and Phichit joined them. Hiroko served them a traditional Japanese breakfast and told them Toshiya would join them soon as well. After a while Mila and Georgi came too, followed by a young boy of the Yakuza. Before Yūri got completely wasted, he had introduced him as Minami Kenjirou. The blond guy was one of Yūri's few henchman and someone he used to train. He'd been the one to play a drinking game with Mila. Everyone was rather quiet, since most weren't in the best condition after yesterday's lengthy party. The last one to join was the current Yakuza leader himself, and he looked just as hungover as his son.

\- - - - # - - - -

As soon as the breakfast was over and Toshiya's right hand man Nishigori arrived at the estate, they started the pro forma negotiations. The only ones left in the room were Toshiya, Nishigori, Mari, and Yūri, as well as Mila, Georgi, and Viktor. They discussed the terms of their agreement again, which mostly consisted of how the marriage would take place and how much power Yūri would gain as Viktor's right hand and second in command. Everything else would stay the same, just as Yūri had proposed the other day.

"Finally, I want to end this meeting by informing you that I will retire at the end of the year," Toshiya declared. "As soon as I can be certain that Yūri has settled in St. Petersburg, and after both my children's marriages, I'll let Mari and her husband take over."

This was something new for everyone in the room, except Nishigori. Mari almost jumped off her cushion and tried not to freak out too bad.

"Father?! What do you mean by that? I thought this topic would be put off at least for a little while!" The Yakuza heiress complained. Yūri didn't seem to be too happy about this either, but he didn't interrupt their quarrel.

"Mari! This is not something to be discussed in front of our guests." Toshiya said, unfamiliarly harsh.

The blonde bit back another retort and simply bowed her head instead. "Excuse my imprudent words, father."

With this, he let her be and concluded the meeting. "I don't know how tight your schedule is, my good son, but I'd like you to stay at least until tomorrow. We didn't have a proper dinner yesterday and I'd like to make up for that today."

"It'd be my pleasure. We'll gladly stay until tomorrow, but then we'll have to leave. My schedule _is_ quite tight, after all." At least, it was if he wanted to marry Yūri prior to returning to St. Petersburg.

Yūri had been very silent during the whole meeting and Viktor wasn't sure if it was because of his hangover or if it simply was how he always behaved during meetings. It was a good thing for a second in command to be obedient and calm, but he also had to be able to open his mouth and complain if something wasn't to his liking. Not a single word had crossed his lips when Viktor and Toshiya had settled on the details of the wedding. It wouldn't be anything big. They'd simply do it in Barcelona with Phichit and Viktor's best friend as their witnesses, staying the night in a hotel and then moving on to St. Petersburg. Was Yūri okay with this plan? Viktor wished he'd contribute in some way, but there wasn't even a slight hint in his expression.

\- - - - # - - - -

Yūri was completely exhausted by the time the dinner was over. The last days simply had been too much. By the time he was finally back in his bedroom, he found himself cornered by Viktor. They hadn't been able to talk in private the whole day, since there came up an urgent job for Yūri that had to be done. Until he left with Viktor he'd do his duties as always. Something seemed to bother him since the negotiations between him and Yūri's father had ended. Was he angry at him? Why the hell would he be? Yūri hadn't done anything wrong.

"Yuratchka… You left me alone with my subordinates almost the whole day…" His Russian fiancé whined and pushed him onto the single mattress, pinning Yūri down with his body. "Why didn't you take me with you?"

Yūri looked at him precariously. "I thought visiting a strip club and watching me threaten some dirty dancers wouldn't be something you'd want to see."

"Oh, how wrong you are. I'd love to finally see you in action," Viktor replied and brushed through Yūri's dark hair with his long fingers. "But I'm sure that'll happen soon enough. From tomorrow on, I'll never let you leave me ever again."

When had he become that possessive over another human being? He heard Yūri chuckle softly beneath him. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"No, it certainly won't." Viktor agreed and lunged for Yūri's glasses. He'd been wearing them the whole day since his eyes slightly hurt from having his contacts in the whole previous night.

Just before he could respond with something smart or witty, Viktor lowered his head until their lips met. The Russian had absolutely caught him by surprise. Yūri had already wondered how Vitya's lips would feel on his own, but the real deal was better than everything he could have ever dreamed of. At first it was a feathery, almost chaste kiss. When Yūri had thought he'd faint, he realized that he hadn't been breathing at all. He gasped for air frantically, which Viktor shamelessly used to take advantage of Yūri's inexperience and greedily deepened the kiss. As soon as he had remembered how to breathe through his nose, he tried to participate as well, cautiously moved his lips against his fiancé's.

As much as Viktor enjoyed kissing his Yuratchka, he had to break away after a while and lay his head into the crook of Yūri's neck. He felt his blood rush into his face and somewhere else too, but all this was too fast for Yūri, who visibly wasn't very experienced at all in the bedroom.

If someone had asked Viktor a few days ago, whether there was something called love at first sight or not, he'd have instantly said no. Today, he lay in bed with a man he just had met and felt as happy as ever. Suddenly Viktor felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders.

"That was my first kiss with someone I genuinely like." Yūri confessed with a shaky voice and started to stroke over his back softly.

Yūri wasn't completely inexperienced, he'd been kissed before, even if it had been during jobs and a means to an end. Kissing Viktor was another matter altogether though.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have attacked you like that," Viktor apologized and raised his head again. "You've got to tell me when I go too far. I want to know what you think and like. Why didn't you say anything when we discussed our wedding?"

It had never even occurred to Yūri that he should have somehow contributed at the meeting and he just had behaved as always, kept in the background and had been listening. Since he hadn't heard anything he wasn't content with, he had kept on being silent.

"Did you think I wasn't interested in the wedding?" Yūri asked and feared he messed up again. "I really am, but there wasn't anything I wanted to say. You've planned everything just fine."

A grin appeared on Viktor's face, but it didn't seem to be too content. "From now on I expect you to tell me what you think. I would have at least liked to hear that you were okay with everything we arranged. I don't need an obedient husband, I need you to be my equal."

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean. I'll never be your equal, _pakhan_." His voice was laced with sadness. "Believe me, I am many things, but surely not obedient. Wait until you do something stupid and you'll find out how obstinate I can get."

"Can't wait to see that, _lapochka."_

"To be honest, I do have a request. I want to take Kenji with us to Barcelona and St. Petersburg. I'm his mentor and I haven't finished his training yet. Would that be alright? My father wouldn't mind really" Yūri asked, yawning.

"Of course, I'm sure it will be easier for you in St. Petersburg, if you have someone you can trust beside me" was what Viktor answered. "Let's go to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Cautiously, he rolled off of Yūri and lay down beside him. "Good night, Yuratchka."

"Good night, Vitya." Yūri cuddled up close to Viktor and closed his eyes.

\- - - - # - - - -

"Please don't let yourself get killed in Russia, Yū-chan." Hiroko said to her son as she hugged him tightly. "Call from time to time and let us know how you are doing."

The inner circle of the Katsuki family had gathered in the big meeting room to see Yūri, Phichit, Kenji, Viktor, and the rest of the Russian delegation off.

"Of course, Kaa-san." He replied, laughing. "Nobody'll be able to kill me that easily, you know that."

His mother let go of him and smiled at him, with tears in her eyes. "I know indeed, but I still worry. Find happiness with your Vik-chan."

Viktor watched his fiancé say his goodbyes, while Kenjirou and one of his bodyguards loaded the limousine with their luggage. To his surprise, Yūri didn't have many things to take with him, and everything that hadn't fit into two regular suitcases and a backpack, was already on its way to the private jet of the Russian's. He again wore casual clothes, his glasses and his hair was undone. The Russian used the time to call his best friend and ask him to meet them in Spain as soon as they landed in Barcelona.

It didn't take too long, until they got into in the car and were on their way to Kumamoto airport. They sat beside each other, holding their hands and smiling like two lovesick fools. While Phichit, Kenji and Georgi were chatting lively with each other, Mila was still unusually quiet. She still didn't know if this was the best solution for the Bratva and the Yakuza, but for once she kept her mouth shut. She was sure, her _pakhan_ knew, that the real problems were about to start, as soon as they reached St. Petersburg. Nobody would be happy for the newlyweds. Nobody would accept Yūri as the new right-hand-man and second in command of Viktor Nikiforov. But before they had to worry about that, they'd have their little, private wedding in Barcelona.


	5. From Russia With Love

"I am so happy for you, Yūri. Finally, you got what you always wished for." Phichit adjusted his best friends tie quickly. "You'll be the number two of a big syndicate and caught the guy you've had a crush on for more than a decade."

"You know that I don't care much about being the number two of anything" Yūri muttered, but knew it was only half of the truth. For most of his life his only ambition had been to get closer to Viktor Nikiforov, but after reaching this goal, maybe it wasn't too bad to want to gain some more power now. At the very core, he was a very ambitious person. After all, as soon as he stepped onto Russian territory, he'd be Yūri Nikiforov, commander of the Bratva. Honestly, he enjoyed being the best far more than merely coming in second. But from now on he'd be the number two. Except maybe for Viktor. Maybe he'd be Viktor's number one someday. "It still feels like I somehow tricked him and even if I did trick him, it shouldn't concern me that much. I am a Yakuza. It's part of what we do."

"All we do is tricking and deceiving, as you already said. It's what we do and we are very good at it. Stop questioning yourself so much." Phichit tried to remind him, but he already knew, that Yūri would always question himself, no matter what.

"Actually, being the number two of a syndicate sounds more like your dream" Yūri countered and stepped back from his friend, when he let go off his tie. It may sound like a joke, but Yūri knew of Phichit's secret agenda. After all it was his business to know things and act on them. But Phichit tried hard to hide his plans, no matter how many hints Yūri let drop to get his best friend to talk. Yūri would humor him as long as possible, if that's what his friend wanted.

Phichit snorted. "No, it isn't." Yūri didn't buy it. "But you should care, you know? It won't be easy for you in Russia. Everybody will try to get rid of you one way or the other."

"I know. But they'll soon find out that I'm a force to be reckoned with. I am used to being underestimated," was what he answered. Whenever he tried to talk to Viktor about anything loosely connected to their arrival in St. Petersburg, Viktor somehow managed to quickly change the subject. The young Japanese didn't need to rack his head to guess why the Russian refused to talk to him. He too underestimated him, even after finding out that he was the feared and famous killer _Babyface_.

"Maybe I play my usual game with them, letting them think that I'm a clumsy foreigner, completely useless and in need of assistance. I just shouldn't forget to tell Kenji to play along."

His best man laughed. "I wish I'd be able to see their faces, when they find out who you really are and what you are capable of doing."

"Can't wait for that very moment either. I live for these moments of triumph" Shocking random and not so random people had always been a thing Yūri enjoyed, especially when he was on a mission as _Babyface_.

While Kenji would accompany Yūri to St. Petersburg, Phichit would return to Japan. He wished he could take Phichit with him as well, but his friend preferred to climb up the ranks in the Yakuza and he already had more than an idea, what position he was aiming at. Although, Yūri hadn't decided yet, whether he liked this very idea or not. He had long ago made sure the Yakuza was aware of his actions and aims and trusted his friends and family to stay put until action was needed.

They were both standing in Phichit's and Kenji's shared bedroom in one of Barcelona's top hotels, getting ready for Yūri's marriage. No matter how often he'd thought about all of this, he still couldn't wrap his mind around what was happening right now. At first, they'd wanted to stay in a low-key hostel, but the _pakhan_ didn't want to hear any of it. Now they stayed in a five star hotel. They were putting on their jackets, when someone knocked on the door. Phichit skipped to the entrance and opened the door for Viktor and Kenji.

"Mila and Georgi are in the lobby already, waiting for our cars" Viktor said as he walked into the suite. "Are you two ready? We should get going."

A warm smile lit up his face as soon as he saw Yūri standing there, all dressed up in a dark-blue pinstriped suit, red tie and his hair neatly combed back. He was completely in work-mode, even if he was wearing his glasses this time. They let him look rather like a spotless business man than a groom.

"Let's go."

The lobby was full with people, busily entering or leaving the hotel. It was loud and crowded, when two Russians left through the main entrance, waiting for their ride from the valet service.

"Don't tell me I am the only one who thinks this is a big mistake, Georgi" Mila sighed and couldn't stop herself from finally bringing up this matter. "I should have called Yakov as soon as the meeting with the Katsuki-gumi was over. How can you be so calm? This whole situation seems like one big trap."

"Viktor forbid us to talk to Yakov or anyone else" He reminded his female colleague. "We'll see soon enough what's going to happen next. It'll be an exciting time in St. Petersburg, but do you really think that Katsuki will be able to keep his position as commander?" The other Russian mobster grinned at her.

"No, he won't be able to and this is our very problem. Viktor is madly in love with this guy. What do you think will happen, if Katsuki is killed? Maybe from one of his subordinates?" She remarked.

The smile on Georgi's lips disappeared. "Viktor isn't someone to go ballistic easily. He isn't as emotional as his little brother," was what he said, but he began to question, if he hadn't been too generous with his confidence in his _pakhan_.

"And that's where you are wrong. Didn't you see it, when he thought Katsuki deceived him to gather intel on him? It would not have taken much more and the situation would've completely escalated back in Hasetsu. Haven't you seen how he's been looking at him ever since they came back to the meeting on that very first day?" He obviously hadn't. "What would you have done, if someone had even tried to harm Anya, when you two were still a couple?"

Georgi hadn't considered this before, since this was a side of Viktor he hadn't ever witnessed before. Viktor Nikiforov had always been one cold-hearted bastard, who didn't ever act emotionally in front of his subordinates.

"If the Katsukis hadn't been prepared for Viktor's moment of madness... honestly I don't know what would've happened and I don't really want to find out. Ever." A shiver ran over Mila's spine.

"You should stay calm and wait. Maybe Katsuki'll surprise us and everything works out just fine," Georgi said, but wasn't sure if he tried to reassure Mila or rather himself. "Don't call anyone. We should try to remain in Viktor's favor."

"Somehow, I can't bring myself to believe that, but you are right. It might be best to stay in his favor. At least for the time being."

"На здоровье!" The group shouted and chinked their glasses.

„I can't believe you really got married, Vitya." The Russian's best man said, before he downed his shot and threw an arm around the groom's shoulders.

"Me neither, Chris" Viktor answered and grabbed Yūri's hand under the table, squeezing it softly. They were sitting beside each other in the hotel bar and had gathered their friends and subordinates around them. The bodyguards Dimitri and Evgeni were sitting at a round coffee-table at the entrance of the bar, keeping an eye on everything. After a while, Mila joined them. She still was unusually silent and seemed to try to get some space between herself and the others. Viktor could understand her resentments, but he wouldn't tolerate them anymore, at least as soon as they returned to Russia. But tonight, Viktor didn't plan to waste another thought on this matter.

Christophe Giacometti had met them earlier today at the airport and had been at Viktor's side for most of the day. When he'd heard, his best friend was about to get married, he thought Vitya was joking. There was no way Viktor Nikiforov would allow someone standing beside him as an equal. They grew up together and never had the Russian been serious about any of his relationships. So Chris had been sure the marriage had been arranged in order to seal a deal with the Yakuza. But oh boy, never had Chris been that wrong with his assumptions. As soon as he saw them together, he met a whole different Viktor Nikiforov. They were staring at each other in awe, full of love for the other and Chris couldn't help himself, but envy them.

What followed was a long afternoon filled with drinks and food and laughter.

"I understand why you didn't want me to drink too much alcohol, but it's quite unfair that at the same time you got sloshed," Yūri said, while he dragged Viktor towards the elevators.

"Hey, I am not that drunk to begin with and I don't lose all my memories or change my whole personality like a certain someone." He could barely walk and held on tight to his newly wed husband.

Yūri snorted. "You can barely stand."

"Maybe I am just feigning, to have you snuggling closer," Vitya whispered near Yūris ear and immediately walked a little steadier than before.

"You're the worst, _pakhan_."

"I may be, but you're no better, _lapochka_."

"Well, that's right."

They both got on the elevator and made their way to their shared suit. The others were still drinking and having fun, but Yūri had decided that he had enough of watching the others drink, while he had been asked to stay away from alcohol.

Once again, Viktor found himself on board of a plane and almost felt as if he had spent most of the last days up in the air. Yūri's head rested on his shoulder, he could hear him snore a little bit. They hadn't really slept after yesterdays failed assassination attempt. Yes. A goddamn assassination attempt. Viktor couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. He thought he'd been used to getting attacked, after so many years in the Bratva, but for the first time in his life, he wasn't only trying to stay alive, he also tried to keep Yūri from getting hurt. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't forget the look in Yūri's eyes, when a bullet had smashed through the hotel rooms window and hit the headboard of their bed mere centimeters above their heads. He couldn't forget, how his newly wed husband had shoved him off the bed, before grabbing his gun and running to the windows. Yūri had aimed into the darkness, since he hadn't worn his glasses or contacts, but there hadn't been another shot. Viktor stared at Yūris bare back, covered only with beautiful tattoos. He had been surprised when he had seen his newly-wed husband naked for the first time tonight. His back was fully covered in colorful traditional Yakuza tattoos. There were koi's, peonies and a dragon. Cherry blossoms and so much more he still had to find. Somehow, Viktor hadn't expected him to react like this, even though he knew that Yūri was _Babyface_ and more than competent. The Japanese man was also the first one to get up again and see if he'd been hurt. As he had bent down to the Russian and reached out to him with a hand, he had smiled at him softly and asked him, if he was alright. His voice had been pure velvet and as sweet as ever. In a matter of seconds, Phichit had invaded the suit and after a few commands of Yūri, yelled in Japanese of course, he'd left again, going after the assassin. At first, he had wondered, how Phichit was there so fast, but later he had found out, that Kenji, Chris, Georgi and Phichit had been drinking on in the suite beside the newly-weds' one. His only question was, were his bodyguards had been. Probably still drinking and partying somewhere with Mila. The night had been over, and they were busy finding out what has happened.

Viktor had had his doubts, about Yūri arriving and settling down in St. Petersburg, but he more and more thought, that he should rather worry about the fate of his subordinates, who'd try to disobey their new commander. As soon as Viktor was around Yūri, he stopped functioning. He was awe-struck by his husband's behavior and couldn't explain, why he was unable to react as he was used to.

Phichit had returned without news in the morning. There hadn't been any traces or signs of someone on the roof of the other building. The shot must've come from there, but he couldn't find a thing. The only thing remaining was the broken window and the bullet in their headboard. Both didn't help them much. This was the handiwork of a professional killer. They'd parted ways after a rash departure to the airport and were on their ways to St. Petersburg and Japan by noon.

Viktor must have dozen off at some point, because the next he registered was the voice of the pilot telling them he initiated descending and that they'll reach St. Petersburg in twenty minutes.

Yūri was awake beside him and reading some dossiers. He once again wore his glasses, messy hair and a grey suit. It wasn't as stunning a piece as the ones he wore before and it made him look more an accountant then a mobster. It made him look more harmless than he really was.

"Did you sleep well?" His Japanese husband asked him, without looking at him.

"As well as one can sleep sitting in an airplane. We should have used bedroom in the back." Viktor complained. He should have thought of that earlier.

Yūri chuckled a little. "Too late for that I guess. But I am sure we'll sleep well as soon as you're back in your very own bedroom, no?"

"Guess so. What are your reading, _lapochka_?" Viktor put his head on Yūri's shoulder and glanced onto the papers in his hand.

"Refreshing my memory on your subordinates. It's the dossier I put together on the Bratva." Yūri stated, still not looking at him. "Need to be ready for a cold war as soon as I get off that plane."

Viktor tried to reassure him but was sure his words wouldn't help. He knew that it wouldn't be easy for Yūri and he didn't want to lie to him.

"Everything will be alright, _lapochka_."


	6. The Ice Tiger of Russia

Viktor, Yūri and their subordinates were picked up right on the rolling field of a smaller airport not far away from St. Petersburg. They were greeted by Viktor's now former second in command Yakov, two additional bodyguards and a chauffeur. Nobody even bothered greeting Yūri nor Kenji and quickly their most important bags were hosted into the trunks of two dark limousines. Yakov started to talk to Viktor in Russian right after welcoming him with a quick hug. The pakhan made sure to get Yūri into the car right after him and wasn't too sure, when he should break the news to Yakov. Kenji, Georgi and the bodyguards boarded the first limousine, while Mila, Yakov, Viktor and Yūri took the second one.

As soon as they were out of the field and safe in the car Yakov sighed and shot Viktor an annoyed look. "Are you completely out of your mind?!" He yelled and if looks could kill, Viktor would have died a long time ago.

"Certainly not and I'd advise you to choose your next words very carefully." Viktor replied and tried to keep calm.

"Don't be mad at me, but I called Yakov as soon as I heard of the failed assassination attempt. It was time to break the news to him." Mila confessed and looked at him apologizingly.

Viktor sighed and le himself fall back into the leather seat. "You disobeyed a direct order Babicheva."

"This is not Mila's fault, it is yours. How can you do something like this? Marrying a stranger and more importantly a _man_?!" Yakov was mad and didn't even try to hide it. Viktor shot Yūri a side glance, but found his husband looking out of the window. Before he could give this a second thought Yakov went on with his rant. "You can't make a foreigner your second in command. He can't even speak nor understand our language. If he was only your lover, okay. But this is too much. Your men won't accept him."

"As soon as they see how capable he is, they will accept him. They will have to accept him, because they don't have a say in this matter." Viktors stern expression didn't leave much space for negotiations. "I'll make sure, he learns our language quickly and you do not need to worry, he may look harmless and innocent, but he is everything but that when it concerns our work."

"I hope you aren't wrong about him. We have no intel on him, do not know what he did for his father. Don't be stupid Vitya and more importantly don't soften now. You need to be strong and rule the bratva with everything you got." Yakov sighed. He knew he couldn't change Viktor's mind now. "Yuratchka isn't going to like it either. You know he's in a weird phase."

Now it was Viktor's turn to sigh. "I know. That's what I originally wanted to discuss with you. I want you and Lilia to concentrate on his training. He's sixteen now and I want him to strengthen up before he officially starts working for the bratva."

"Don't you think that's too soon? He's still young and stupid."

"But he's also very talented and you know it." Added Mila and tried to speak for her cousin. Somehow everyone in the bratva seemed to be related. After all it was a family business. They weren't only cousins, but also friends. Most of the time at least.

"Just do what I ask of you Yakov. It is time to let us youngsters take over." Viktor was now looking at Yūri again, who still was looking out of the window. He hoped it wasn't too much for the younger Japanese and resisted the urge to grab his hand to pull him closer.

"If that's what you really want… I'll see to it, _pakhan_."

"Good. Where is Yuratchka now? What was he up to during my absence?"

Yakov tried to hide his anger but failed completely. "He was in Moscow with Otabek and just returned to the mansion last night."

"Okay, could be worse. I want the _bratskaya semyorka_ in the mansion tomorrow morning for breakfast and everyone else of importance. I'll announce all changes then." And with this statement the discussion was officially over. Viktor crossed his legs and turned to Yūri, putting a hand on the younger one's shoulder. "It won't take long, and we'll be at home." He said in English and smiled at his husband.

Yūri smiled at him and nodded a little before answering properly. "Can't wait to see your home, Vitya."

"And I can't wait to show it to you, _lapochka_." He almost forgot, that Yakov sat right across of them and stopped himself from bending over and kissing Yūri. Now wasn't the time for public displays of affection.

It was a long drive to the Nikiforov mansion and Yūri tried to keep up a non-committal expression. Kenji hadn't been happy when the two of them had been separated for the drive, but there was no helping it. As soon as Viktor had seen Yakov standing on the rolling field, he'd told him to not worry and apologized before hand that the following conversations would be held in Russian. Yūri didn't mind and already knew that the main topic would be him being here.

For most of the time Yūri had been able to keep uncharacteristically calm. Maybe it was Viktor's presence that reassured him, but as soon as they stood in front of that big ass mansion once again, he wasn't so sure, if the path he decided to take on was really the right one for him. He'd been here before, just as today, in a grey suit, trying not to attract unwanted attention and posing as one of his father's bookies. He hid behind half rimmed glasses, a leather bag and his crumpled mouse grey suit. Just as today, but it didn't keep the attention from him this time. Today it simply helped him to leave a very inoffensive impression on whoever they'd meet.

Yūri might have been nervous, but he wasn't particularly scared. The Berretta in his holster was there if he needed it and Kenji, who kept close to him now, was heavily armed as well. Somewhere in his baggage was his formal katana and his other weapons of choice. Kenji seemed a lot more nervous than Yūri. Maybe it was anticipation rather than fear. They'd talked through his agenda before leaving Barcelona and Kenji was more than eager to go through with it.

After being introduced to the mansions staff and making sure, Kenji got settled in one of many guest rooms, Yūri and Viktor retreated to their now shared bedrooms and started to unpack their bags.

"I hope you aren't mad, that I didn't translate the conversation in the limousine for you. I'll make sure Yakov gets someone to translate for you properly, from tomorrow on." Viktor stood in front of his husband, caressing his arm softly. "I'm sure you'll settle in in no time."  
"You don't need to worry about me that much. I am used to find my way in foreign countries." Yūri smiled widely and started to get undressed. He shook of his jacket and loosened his tie. "But please don't forget your promise. I don't want anyone to know anything about _Babyface_."

"Your secret is safe with me. But don't forget what you promised. You'll tell me as soon as Babyface gets another mission." It didn't bother Viktor to keep Yūri's secret, but he wasn't sure, if he liked Yūri keeping up his business as _Babyface_.

"Yeah, I'll do that. But I don't think there will be much to do for me, now that my main employer will give me some time to settle in here."  
They hadn't really talked too much about Yūri's business, but Viktor knew, that his main employer was the Katsuki-gumi and now also the bratva.

"There will be enough to do right by my side. But for now, let's rest. Tomorrow you'll meet the inner circle of the bratva and more importantly my little brother." Viktor told him, and his face softened a little bit, when he mentioned his brother. He was only his half-brother, but that hadn't ever mattered to him.

"I don't think he'll like me." Yūri had heard enough of Yuri Plisetsky to know that.

"He won't like you in an instant, but he'll open up. He can be nice, if he wants. But enough. Let's get into bed, _lapochka_."

That didn't reassure Yūri at all.

Yūri was looking at his reflection in the mirror of a bathroom right beside the small dinning hall of the Nikiforov mansion. The dining hall was already filled with the inner circle of the _bratva_. He was ready for this, he told himself over and over, but it didn't keep him from his self-doubts.

Today wore his hair a little neater, but not as accurately combed as usually. He kept his contacts locked away for the time being and rocked his glasses once again. The suit he wore today was freshly ironed, dark grey and accentuated with a dark blue tie and handkerchief. Right as he was done drying his hands the bathroom door was opened and quickly closed with a bang. Yūri flinched a little and found a blond teenager staring angrily at him. Slowly Yūri folded the towel in his hands and finally turned around to face who he assumed was the Ice Tiger of Russia.

"I'll only tell you once, asshole. We don't want you here. We don't need two Yuri's in the bratva. Get lost instantly or I'll make you go." With every word the little brat spit out, he came closer, cornering Yūri between the sink and himself. He rose one of his feet and kicked the sink behind Yūri. "This is the mafia, you damn pseudo accountant, not kindergarten."

The Japanese Yūri didn't even bother to flinch. This little kitty liked to talk, but surely wasn't one to bite quickly. "Are you sure? Cause you behave just like a little brat in kindergarten, Yuri-chan." He put a hand on the younger Yuri's small shoulder and added a little bit of pressure.

Yuri Plisetsky had watched them march into the mansion last night from his bedroom in the second floor. He had already heard of the Nikiforov slash Katsuki marriage from his cousin Mila. After she'd called Yakov she'd made sure to let Yuri know, what was to come. What was his elder half-brother thinking? He couldn't even say he'd been thinking with his dick only, cause he couldn't understand what he'd seen in this other Yūri. The Japanese Yakuza wasn't anywhere pretty or fearsome. His family was powerful, but not nearly as big as the bratva. Why did Vitya bring this silly bookie with him. Okay, he seemed to be the heir of the Japanese Yakuza, but he'd given that position up, by marrying into another mafia gang.

Nobody wanted this slant eyes bastard here and Yuri would tell him exactly that as soon as he had the chance.

But he hadn't expected his reaction at all. Suddenly he was frightened. He, the fucking Ice Tiger of Russia was frightened. He looked up into the older Yūri's eyes and tried to reason with himself. Was this the same guy he had seen entering the mansion last night? The same guy that seemed to hide behind Vitya the whole way down to the small dining room? The same guy that had excused himself quietly to use the bathroom?  
He felt the pressure on his shoulder and quickly shoved his opponents hands off him and stepped back a little.

"And if you don't want two Yuri's in the _bratva_ , we could start calling you Yura. I should keep my name, as the older one of us, don't you think?" The Japanese smiled down on Yuri. It wasn't a nice or happy smile. Malevolent was the adjective he'd choose.

"This is not over!" Yuri yelled, before he turned around and stormed out of the bathroom.

Viktor couldn't and didn't want to take back the words he had just spoken. Mere seconds ago, he had made the big announcement. Not only about the marriage and the alliance between the Nikiforov bratva and the Katsuki-gumi, but also Yūri being his second in command as of today. His announcement was met with utter silence. Somewhere in the room he could hear his younger brother groaning. It didn't take long for the _bratskaya semyorka_ to start complaining. It needed a roar of Yakov to silence the crowd and before Viktor could reassure them, he registered Yūri standing up in the corner of his eyes. He wanted to summon him back onto his seat, but Yūri would have none of that.  
Yūri bowed down deeply, his head almost meeting the tabletop in front of him. "Thank you for having me." He began and lifted his head back up. "I promise not to get into your way and I'll simply watch at first. As you can see, I won't be a threat for either of you, as long as you stay in our _pakhans_ favor. I already had the pleasure to meet my husband's brother Yura and since he offered me a warm welcome, I am sure you can do the same, no?" A small and warm smile appeared on Yūri's face, before he sat back down beside Viktor.

Yuri wasn't sure what to think of the slant eyed bastard. Back in the bathroom it hadn't seemed like he only intended to watch. After the Japanese little speech, the _bratskaya semyorka_ seemed to be at least a little bit soothed, since the started to discuss the usual business over a varied breakfast. After a while Viktor came up to his little brother and wanted to know what had happened between the two of them earlier.

"What did you say to Yūri?" He asked and hadn't decided yet if he should be angry or happy at Yuri's meddling. "I want this to work and I know that you can't understand it, but I love him."

"I don't care if you love him. He won't live long now that you've made him your commander."

"You don't know him at all. He'll prove his worth sooner or later. Just give him a chance. Can you do that? For me? You're my little brother and he is the love of my life. The two of you are the most important thing in my life."

Yuri couldn't help, but to give in. At least for now. "Tsk. Have no arguments left against that speech of yours, stupid brother. I'll try to behave."

"Thank you, Yuratchka." Viktor's beaming smile was contagious. Yuri smiled rarely, but he couldn't keep it in any longer. Quickly Viktor dragged Yuri into his arms and hugged him tightly. He hadn't seen Viktor like this in a long time. He'd known since a long time, that Viktor didn't really want to be a mobster and never would've the chance to get out. The least thing he could do was gather people around him he liked and who were worth fighting for.

Even if he could understand Viktor's motives now, he wouldn't make this easy for his brothers' husband. Especially after he caught the slant eyed bastard staring at them from not so far away. If he'd understand their mother tongue he'd have been able to hear every goddamn word they'd exchanged just now. Yuri glared at the four-eyed bastard and flipped him the bird, behind Viktor's back. There it was again. This goddamn malevolent grin and nobody else in the whole room seemed to notice it. Except the second Japanese mobster in the room, that kept an eye on his boss and on his surroundings.

 _"_ _Scandalous! We can't be led by a foreigner."_

 _"_ _He looks like a bookie, not mobster."_

 _"_ _Whose son is he again?"_

 _"That wimp can't even hold a gun."_

 _"_ _I heard he was responsible for gathering intel on foreign mafia groups."_

 _"I heard he was the number one bitch in one of his sisters' brothels."_

 _"_ _No, he was fourth in command I heard. He at least had to be one of the financial chiefs."_

 _"_ _Keep it silent. He has the boss wrapped around his pinkie."_

 _"_ _Bullshit."_

Yūri had been aware, that they were supposed to spend the whole day with the _bratskaya semyorka_ and he didn't really mind, until someone decided to move the gathering to a dark dance club in St. Petersburg. The club was owned by the _bratva_ and full of whores, drugs and mobsters. Nothing out of the ordinary for Yūri, but he'd hoped to keep up his act for a little longer. It was already kinda hard around Yura. The brat was full of hatred and fire and even if Viktor thought he had managed that problem, he hadn't really.

Between drinks and lap dances Yūri made sure to keep in the background. It was far too good to listen to the other men's gossiping. They weren't completely wrong from time to time, but most of their theories were ridiculous.

Suddenly the lights went out. It didn't seem to be a power outage, since the music kept blaring through the room. Yūri felt Kenji tense beside him. He thought he'd hear a shot and out of a sudden Viktor pushed him away from his side, down on the floor. After a moment the light went back on and the music stopped playing. Everything stopped and all that he could see was red. Blood was dripping down on his face. He registered Viktor was bent over him, trying to steady himself on the shaky table between them. It almost seemed as if he tried to shield Yuri from his surroundings.

"Are you alright, _lapochka_?"

No, he wasn't. Nothing was alright at all.

For a moment Yūri thought the world had stopped around him. He was sure he'd faint any moment, just until he felt Kenji shaking him. "Aniki, you have to tell them what to do, before someone else does!" He heard him say in Japanese. "You can't lose your nerves now, or you'll lose everything."

Kenji was right, so that's what he'd do.

This chapter is still unrevised, so I apologize for all mistakes I made. I'll revise it as soon as I can, but I didnt want to make you wait any longer... 10 months was long enough I guess... :/  
But, to make up for that I revised the first 5 chapters and made minor changes. So it might be worth to re-read, if you'd like ;)

The next chapter is almost done as well, so you might want to set an alert~


	7. Temporary commander-in-chief

Yūri was in his element even if he didn't like it. His hands were covered in blood and he felt like breaking down every moment now. But he couldn't and he wouldn't. This wasn't the first time that someone he loved got shot right in front of him. It has happened before and surely it would happen again someday. There was no time to lose his nerves now.

Right after pushing the unconscious Viktor back on the bench and bringing him in a comfortable situation, Yūri tried to get the attention of the band of gangsters in the room. Kenji and Mila were at Viktor's side. Kenji tried to shield him a little while Mila tried to stop the bleeding. Yūri yelled commands in English, but nobody seemed to care, until he pulled out his Berretta and shot the ceiling. Twice.  
"Shut the fuck up, everyone!" Finally, he had the attention of the mobster pack. Yūri brushed his hair back with one of his blood covered hands. At least it kept slicked back like this. Everyone was staring at him in horror, some expressions were more hateful than others. He didn't care, he had a job to do and if this little gesture horrified them and brought them to listen it seemed to be fine.

"As of today, I am your commander and you will obey my orders as long as Viktor needs me to speak for him, understood?!" As soon as he had everyone's attention and before someone could start complaining, he started to bark his commands. "Georgi and Kenji, you both try to find any evidence on the shooter, look if he's still around!"

He didn't know everyone yet, he simply couldn't remember all names at once, but he didn't have the time to care right now.

He ordered someone to appoint a doctor to the Nikiforov mansion, someone else was told to get a car ready immediately. Others were to keep everyone from leaving, before they were registered. He made sure it was Dima, one of his trusted bodyguards slash drivers, who'd carry Viktor to the car and get him into it without causing any further damage. Mila was crying while she pressed Yūri's jacket against the gaping hole in Viktor's chest. He hadn't dared to look closer, maybe it'd only hit him in the shoulder.

He was glad Yura hadn't been here, because he wouldn't have had the nerve to deal with him right now too.

"Mila, make sure, he gets to the doctor as soon as possible. He can't die." Mila simply nodded. They both didn't trust each other, but at times like these, they simply had to rely on the other no matter if they liked it or not. Yūri didn't want them to split up, but he had to keep the situation under control and couldn't afford to accompany Viktor and Mila.

"Someone has to call the cleaners. They need to tidy up everything tomorrow, after Georgi and Kenji finished investigating." Yūri made sure to observe every action taken. He made sure the hookers and dealers left the place after the bodyguards had checked them thoroughly. The club was closed and after a while only the _bratskaya semyorka_ was left as well as the manager of the bar.

Kenji and Georgi couldn't find any evidence nor the shooter him- or herself. Once again, the only evidence left was a bullet, which was still in Viktor's body, but this time the shooter hadn't missed his target. Someone was after Viktor's life and they had to find this threat as soon as possible.  
"Thank you all for your competent help. You're dismissed for today. I want everyone back in the Nikiforov mansion tomorrow at noon." Yūri didn't bother to wait for their responses and simply started to leave, followed by Kenji and a depressed Georgi. "Spokoynoy nochi."

 _"_ _Is this the same guy we met earlier?"_

 _"_ _How dare he grab the scepter like that?!"_

 _"_ _That's his job as of today."_

 _"_ _Never ever will he be our commander-in-chief."_

 _"_ _Why did you even listen to what he said?"_

 _"_ _What should we have done? If Viktor survives he'd kill us if he ever heard, we disobeyed."_

 _"_ _Let's see how he keeps up. I'm sure he'll fail under pressure."_

 _"_ _He'll make a fool out of himself."_

 _"_ _Shut up. We can't do anything against him."_

 _"_ _We could hire an assassin for h-…"_

As soon as Yūri had returned to the mansion, he made sure that the doctor had arrived as well and had started treating Viktor. The mansion had some rooms reserved for medical reasons. This wasn't unheard of in the underworld. There was no way for a gangster to be treated in a normal hospital like any other patient. It would raise too much questions and doctors were often quick to call the cops. They could be bribed too, but it was still too dangerous, since there were too many possible witnesses. One of the underground doctors the Nikiforovs used to engaged was already operating. Yakov was sitting in front of the medical room in the cellar and groaned as soon as he saw Yūri descending the stairs. There was a second seat on the other side of the door.

"How is he doing?" Yūri asked the elder mobster and tried to keep up his emotionless expression. He hadn't the time to let go of his charade yet. He wasn't sure if Yakov would even answer him. He didn't seem to like him at all.

"One of his lungs was hit and he had problems with breathing. But his heart wasn't, so he should make it. The doctor sounded optimistic." Yakov looked up at him. "Mila told me you handled the situation quite well. After shooting the ceiling."

A small grin appeared on Yūri's face. "I know how to make people listen, even if they don't want to. Did you inform his brother?"

Yakov was shaking his head and sighing again. "He wasn't in his room when Mila arrived with Viktor and we couldn't reach him on his mobile. I sent her after him. If someone knows where he could be it is Mila." He'd have the ungrateful task to look after the brat from now on and didn't seem to keen on it.

"Can you call Mila for me? I want to talk to her, don't have her number yet."

Yakov didn't answer him, he simply fished his phone from his pocket, speed dialed her number and handed it to Yūri. He didn't have to wait long for her to pick up.

He heard her yell something in Russian.

"English please, Mila." He told her, but he guessed that she hadn't found him yet.

"Oh, it's you. Have to give you my number sooner or later I guess." She told him in English now. "I'm looking for Yuratchka but haven't found him yet. He has some hiding spots all over the city, haven't stopped by at all yet."

"Okay. When you get here, I want to talk to him first. Tell him that his brother is in the E.R. and that he needs to keep a calm head, even if that's a very hard task for him."

He heard Mila laugh on the other end of the line. "You know him so well already. Will do, _commander_. However, I can't promise he'll listen."

"That's alright. Report back to Yakov as soon as you have news. He'll call you, as soon as we know more about Vitya's condition." Yūri ended the call and handed the phone back to its owner.

Then he sat down on the free chair and let his head sink a little.

"You're doing better than I'd predicted so far." Maybe Yakov would like him someday, if he started trusting him. He didn't seem as unhappy with him as before.  
All Yūri could respond to that was a shallow laugh though. He was used to being underestimated, but this fact didn't help him at all right now.  
"I can take over, if it's to much for you." Yakov offered. He was surprised by Yūri's response.  
The Japanese's head shot up instantly and Yakov found the younger male glaring at him. "Don't you ever offer such a ridiculous thing one again. I may be young. I may be a foreigner, but your leader made me his second in command. Not because he loves me, but because he trusts me and my abilities."

Yūri took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together.

Viktor was still under surgery when Mila returned with Yura. She had called beforehand and Yūri was prepared for the little Ice Tiger. At least as much as you could be prepared for an angry and angsty teenager. He wanted to storm past Yakov and him to get right to Viktor. It wasn't hard to stop him, but it hurt Yūri to see his little brother-in-law in pain.  
"You can't go in there now, Yura. The room has to stay sterile for the surgery." Yūri told him and urged him to sit down. "Can the two of you leave us alone for a few minutes? We've got to talk."

"No, we don't, four-eyes!" But Mila and Yakov were already leaving. "And stop calling me Yura already! That's not my name."

Yūri ignored his objections. "He'll be alright. The doctor came out for a few moments some time ago and told us, that he'll survive. It might take some time until he wakes up, but he'll be as good as new soon." Yūri started to explain the situation. As soon as Yuri seemed to be reassured a little, he added: "You're his brother and I want you to support me until he's back on track."

"Why should I do that? I don't care about you or this damn organization. Vitya, is the only one I c-…"

"I know and that's exactly why you'll help me. Vitya wanted me as his second in command. Not Yakov. Not Mila. Not yet you. He chose me for the time being." Yūri looked at his namesake. "I want your leap of faith. I'll do my best to lead the bratva as long as Vitya needs to recover, but I can't if not a single Russian mobster stands by my side."

"You're talking to the wrong person, four-eyes."

"Trust me, I am talking to the right person. I have no problem controlling Mila, Yakov, Georgi and the other people right around Vitya. You are next level shit. If you rebel against me the _bratskaya semyorka_ will follow your example." Yura didn't know what to say. He was right. Maybe now wasn't the time to rebel, not if he wanted to stay in Vitya's favor. But if he wanted to get rid of the slant eyed bastard, now would be the time. But could he do that to Viktor right now? Rather not. "Don't do it for me or yourself. Do it for your brother. You don't have to decide now, just act on your decision tomorrow and make sure you won't regret it when Vitya wakes up." Before Yura could answer the older one yelled: "Yakov, Mila!"  
As soon as the two appeared on the staircase, he told them about tomorrow's meeting with the _bratskaya semyorka._ He didn't go into any details, he probably needed the element of surprise tomorrow.

After some more time the doctor emerged from the medical room and once again reported to Yūri. When he had come out to inform them the first time, he wanted to talk to Yakov only, but as soon as Yūri had hinted, that he was in charge from now on, the doctor reported to him and only him.

"The surgery went well. I could treat Viktor's pneumothorax, extract the bullet and sewed him up. It could have been much worse, if you and your men hadn't reacted as fast as you did." He started and smiled positively. "He'll need a lot of rest. As soon as we settle him in his room I'll stop the sedation. It might take some time for him to wake up. Probably days. It's different for every patient and depends on way too many factors to describe right now. Make sure to get him a nurse to help him recover. Yakov knows where to get one."

"Okay, thank you. Make sure that you're available during the next days or maybe weeks."

After some more words were exchanged about payment, how they should look after Viktor until the nurse arrived and after they moved Viktor to his bedroom, the doctor left and promised to be always ready to serve the Nikiforov _bratva_.

They were standing in Viktor and now also Yūri's bedroom and watched the comatose _pakhan_. He seemed to sleep very peacefully, but Yūri couldn't forget the pained expression on his face when he had been bent over him back in that club.

"There's still blood in your hair, Aniki." Kenji said after a while. "You should get a shower and rest a little before you take on the whole _bratskaya semyorka_ tomorrow."

"Maybe they'll bow faster when there's still blood in my hair." It was supposed to be a joke, but nobody laughed.  
"We'll make sure nobody rebels against Vitya's wished" was what Yakov said to that.

Yūri shot him a side glance. "I'll see to that myself. I haven't played my trump card yet. I planned to keep it in my pocket a little longer, but exceptional situations require extraordinary solutions. You're all dismissed. We'll see each other tomorrow."

"Make sure to play your cards well. We've got no time for a civil war." Was all Yakov commented, before he left.

"Understood." Kenji answered and left the room, followed by Mila. Yura took another minute to say good night to Viktor and left then as well.

"Spokoynoy nochi, four-eyes."

As soon as the door was closed behind Yura, Yūri allowed himself to finally let go. He didn't know how he had been able to keep the tears from running so long, but as soon as he was alone, he couldn't stop them anymore. The young man sunk to his knees in front of his husband and sat beside him, crying. How could this have happened? Was it his fault? How could he stop this from happening again? Yūri wished himself back to Barcelona, before the first shooting had happened. They should have dropped off the radar and lived a happy life in the Caribbean, far away from the _mafiya_ and the Yakuza. It were silly dreams and Yūri knew that, but he couldn't help dreaming them anyways.

After a while he dragged himself to the attached private bathroom and tried to get rid of Vitya's blood. He had washed his hands sometime between departing the club and arriving in front of the medical room, but his hair was still covered in dry blood, probably his clothes too. He didn't know how long he'd stood under the shower, but suddenly he found himself clothed in a bathrobe and lying beside Viktor. Yūri was exhausted but he couldn't close his eyes yet, simply had to keep his eyes on Viktor and watch his reduced breathing.

He'd thought he had more time to earn their trust. He'd thought he'd had some more time to gather more intel before he had to really act. He had planned to watch for a while. Observe before he'd have to make more enemies. Now his plans were all for naught. At least Vitya was still alive. He could keep going on as long as he was alive. Sooner or later Yūri drifted off into a restless slumber.

 _"What will he tell us today?"_

 _"_ _I am sure he'll try to seize more power."_

 _"_ _Maybe the pakhan is already dead."_

 _"_ _He can't be dead."_

 _"_ _But if he is, we'll follow the last one with Nikiforov blood, right?"_

 _"_ _Yuri Plisetsky is the last one standing."_

 _"_ _We'll do what Yuratchka tells us."_

 _"_ _No, we must support the eldest of the bratskaya semyorka."_

 _"_ _This is our chance to seize power."_

Yūri heard the loud chatter. He had them gathered in the small dining room once again and sat behind the wall in a hidden chamber. Vitya had showed it to him just yesterday before the breakfast meeting. He'd let them wait a little longer. Yura sat beside him and seemed to listen to the Russian's gossiping. He was staring at the door that separated them from the little crowd and was wriggling on his seat. Yūri wasn't sure if he was nervous or simply exhausted from yesterday. Maybe it was the conversation outside that worried his young brother-in-law.

 _"_ _Where is he?"_

 _"_ _He's letting us wait!"_

 _"_ _That slant eyed bastard!"_

He could make out Yakovs voice between the other cries. _"Keep quiet he'll show up as soon as he's ready. Don't forget, he's the commander-in-chief now, even if you don't like it."_

 _"_ _We can't let him have this position!"_

 _"_ _He's a dirty foreigner."_

 _"_ _Maybe he handled the situation well yesterday, but maybe he's the one at fault!"_

 _"_ _Why do you say that?"_

 _"_ _There wasn't an assassination attempt on our new pakhan in ages. Suddenly the slant eyed bastard appears and there have been two in a matter of days."_

 _"_ _Don't you dare speak of him like that!"_ Was this Georgi's voice?

 _"_ _Shut the fuck up!"_

 _"_ _It would be best if we killed him right now."_

 _"_ _Where is the other Jap?"_

 _"_ _He's watching over Vitya together with Mila."_

 _"_ _Doesn't he trust us?"_

 _"_ _How can he mistrust us!?"_

 _"_ _Don't be silly… as if you're trusting him…"_

Yuri winced beside the other Yūri and looked at him with worried eyes. He was glad he couldn't understand their ranting.

"Don't worry. No matter what they say, I don't give a flying fuck." Yūri said and answered the unasked question.

The blond Russian didn't know what to make out of the Japanese gangster. It was as if a different person sat beside him. He wasn't wearing his glasses today, maybe he swapped them for contacts. Even if his eyes were of a warm brown color, they looked at him coolly. He had long eyelashes and a cig between his lips. His pitch-black hair was neatly combed and slicked back. Like his look yesterday, but now more precisely. His wardrobe has changed as well. The mouse grey suit was gone, exchanged with a black, pine-striped three-piece suit. It hugged his slim figure perfectly and the holster with his Berretta was quite visible. He completed the look with a black pair of gloves, a blood red tie and a handkerchief of the same color. Beside him stood his Katana. Yura hadn't seen him with it yet and wasn't sure if it was clever to go out there with it, but he wouldn't tell him that. The Katana's handle was wrapped with black and red and golden material. It had a simple black guard and the blade was covered by a dark red sheath.  
Yura was caught off guard when Yūri rose from his seat and attached his Katana to his belt. There it looked misplaced and perfect at the same time. The young Russian looked up to his new brother astonished and still didn't know what to make of him.

Was it really his appearance or rather his behavior that let him look like a completely different person?

A grim smile appeared on his stern face.  
"I think they had enough time to chat without us, Yuri Plisetsky. I'm curios to see how you chose."

Katsuki Yūri was ready to go to war if he had to.

* * *

Ha! I uodated faster than you thought, right? :)  
Next update is planned in approx. a week, I wrote most of the 8th chapter already, have to revise it and add a few things and the 9th chapter is outlined already as well. I am so happy that inspiration came back to me one again and I hope you still like my Mafia/Yakuza boys ;)  
Have a nice weekend and leave some feedback if you can and want. It's really appreciated :)

~Bercelak


	8. A Yakuza in Saint Petersburg

The chatter that had filled the dining room before died instantly. As soon as Katsuki Yūri stepped out of the hidden chamber time seemed to stop. Yuratchka was right behind him. When Yūri moved right to the seat at the top of the table, where the _pakhan_ used to sit, a commotion rose up.

 _"_ _How dare he take that seat?!"_

 _"_ _He has no respect at all!"_

 _"_ _The pakhan is away barely a day and he dare sit where he sat, just yesterday?"_

 _"_ _He looks different today."_

 _"_ _You think?"_

 _"_ _Look at his eyes."_

 _"_ _He's colder than the Siberian Tundra."_

 _"_ _You're exaggerating."_

 _"_ _Have you seen this devilish grin?!"_

Yūri smiled and let them go on some more. As he had told Yura before, he didn't care what they were saying. He registered someone new in the room. A guy, sitting in Yura's spot. He had dark hair and an undercut. "Who's he?" He asked Yura, who had sat down on the seat right beside him. Yūri didn't let it show, but he was glad that his brother-in-law obviously had decided to fight on his side for the time being.

"That's my friend from Kazakhstan. Otabek Altin. He's Vitya's _avtoritet_ in Moscow and one of the main dealers in Russia, Kazakhstan and Belarus." Yura explained. "I called him yesterday and asked him to come. He's young, but well-trusted. He'll follow my lead in an instant and won't question me too much."

Yūri nodded approvingly. He'd read about Altin in his dossiers. He was quiet and selective with people, had great inside into human nature.

 _"_ _Yuri Plisetsky is sitting beside him."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Maybe he'll support him."_

 _"_ _Or maybe he'll try to stab him right into his back when he least expects it."_

 _"_ _He wouldn't do that."_

 _"_ _He would, and you know it."_

 _"_ _Why is Beka here?"_

 _"_ _He's sitting in Yuratchka's spot."_

 _"_ _Who's Number Three now?"_

 _"_ _Can't you guess?"_

 _"_ _Probably it's slant eyes number two."_

"Enough of the rude chatter" Yūri said, his voice raised, while he lit himself another cig. "I've got better things to do than listen to your whining" He added in a moderate voice after everyone shut the fuck up.

"Thank you for coming to the mansion again today. I am sure you'd like to rest a little bit after yesterdays events, but there is no time to rest I fear." Yūri made sure to keep up his expressionless mask and tried to meet their gazes.  
"First of all, I wanted to inform you of our _pakhans_ condition. He survived the attack and won't suffer from consequential damages, according to his private physician. He hasn't awoken yet, but I am sure that's only a matter of time." Yūri took a lengthy drag from his cig before he continued. "During his absence I'll carry out his duties as temporary commander-in-chief. Yesterday I promised to watch. I am sorry, but I have to break this promise right away."

Another uproar. But not as load as before. Yura had to admit… his new brother wielded his wisely chosen words like a goddamn sword.

"I'll make sure to listen well to my advisers. As you can see my dear brother-in-law Yuri Plisetsky stands by my side. Yakov Feltsman on your left won't let me and Vitya down either. Make your _pakhan_ proud and obey his wishes. He wanted me as his right-hand man and second in command. I'll do my best to serve him well and I'll abide you to do the same."

 _"_ _Is this the same man as yesterday?"_

 _"_ _He's a deceiver, we can't trust him!"_

 _"_ _Don't be stupid, if Vitya really wakes up and hears you talk like this he'll go straight for your head."_

 _"_ _If?! Of course, he'll wake up. He won't die from a shot to the shoulder!"_

 _"_ _I heard one of his lungs was hit!"_

 _"_ _And?! Nowadays you don't die by a perforated lung…"_

Yūri sighed. He was used to brainless Mafiosi. They'd had enough of those in Japan as well, but they never dared to talk like this right in front of him or his sister. Even if they thought Yūri couldn't understand them, this behavior was not acceptable.

"If someone wants to _openly_ complain, now is your opportunity. I'll try to prove I'm worthy to lead until Vitya's back in the game. Give me a chance, I promise not to disappoint you." Yūri'd give them an opportunity to speak. He wasn't a dictator. At least he tried not to be, if he could help it.

One of the elder _bratskaya semyorka_ rose to his feet and tried to stare him down. He'd fail. "We can't trust a foreigner with our affairs. We don't know you or see what Vitya sees in you."

Few dared to nod or agree in any other way.

A youngster jumped up to help him though. "He's right. How can we trust you? You didn't earn our faith yet. Hell, you can't even understand our language, how would you even be able to run the business for Vitya?!"

"He'll learn it as fast as possible. Yakov is already in negotiations with a teacher to help him. Until then I'll act as his interpreter." Yura said and tried to sound earnest and honest, even if he had no intention on playing interpreter. "As if I'd play his translator." He added in Russian and bit back a laugh.

"That means you'd be reassured a lot if I spoke Russian well enough to run the business without an interpreter?" Yūri asked.

"We'd have given you a big credit of confidence, if you'd at least managed to speak a few sentences in our mother tongue." The older _bratskaya semyorka_ agreed.

 _"_ _As if a foreigner could learn Russian that quickly."_

 _"_ _Maybe Yuratchka is on our side after all."_

 _"_ _I'll show that little bastard where he belongs…"_

"Well, anyways. Any other complaints, or was that all?" Before anyone had the chance to revolt, Yūri moved on to another topic all together. "After nobody seems to have to say anything worthy contributing, let me hear how far you've come in the investigation of yesterdays events. Georgi?"  
"Kenji and I have searched the club and the surroundings again today in daylight. As expected we couldn't find any evidence. The assassin ought to be a complete pro. Mila started to look for possible connections in the dark net and tried to make out possible candidates, that would be able to pull of the attempt in Barcelona as well as the almost successful one yesterday. No positive hit so far." He reported. Yūri had heard almost the same today at breakfast. "One of my men started questioning everyone who'd been in the club yesterday and a hooker says she saw someone going down into the cellar right before the power outage. She said it was a young man, barely out of his teens. He was approximately the same height as Yuratcka and had brown hair. It was dark, she couldn't see much more. She was about to approach him but was called by her pimp before she could do so. He wasn't there right after the lights went back on. At least no one was that fit the hooker's description."  
This last part had been new and sent a shiver over Yūri's spine. That description was very vague, but not too vague.

"Thank you, Georgi. Anyone else got some news, concerning the assassination attempt? No? Consider yourselves dismissed."

 _"_ _Who does he think he is?"_

 _"_ _He's the commander-in-chief since all of you pussies were too scared to speak up!"_

 _"_ _Barking dogs don't bite…"_

 _"_ _I bet he bites, when you try to fuck him doggy-style."_

 _"_ _I bet he won't. His sister surely had him made docile before she let him greet her customers."_

 _"_ _Shut the fuck up, you stupid bastards. Even if he can't understand, Yuratchka and Yakov can!"_

 _"_ _They won't rat us out."_

 _"_ _You can't be sure of that."_

 _"_ _I am sure their father let them both work in one of his brothels. They're both too pretty to do real work and surely too stupid too…"_

 _"_ _SHUT UP, YOU STUPID BASTARD!"_

Yūri was about to get up, when he halted and sat back down. He looked at the gossiping mobsters in front of him and decided he'd had enough. He shoved aside is jacket and pulled the Berretta out of his shoulder holster. "You needn't fear to be ratted out. There is no need to rat anyone out, when I perfectly understand every word you said since I got off the fucking plane that brought me here." He said while he aimed at the young brat that had dared insulting him and his sister. It was a thing to insult him, he didn't care about that, but his family was off limits.

The whole room seemed to cool down several degrees as soon as these words, these very _Russian_ words, had left the commander-in-chief's mouth. His sentence was streaked with a heavy accent, but there was no mistake, that he knew exactly well how to speak Russian. Everyone was looking at him with a dumbstruck expression. Several mouths were opened, as if they attempted to speak, but closed again, because they were finally at a loss for words. It was too good to be true really and it cost every bit of Yūri's self-command to keep himself from laughing. Phichit would have killed for this very sight.

"The next one, who has the urge to claim I'd been the best broodmare in my sister's brothel, will make an acquaintance with one of these bullets."

This was the last time one of the _bratskaya semyorka_ dared to talk ill in front of Katsuki Yūri.

"Does Vitya know how well you speak our mother tongue?" Yuratchka asked later when the sat beside Viktor's bed. "How? When? Why?"

"No, he doesn't. The attack on his life mixed up my plans. I learned it in America and when I started gathering intel on the _bratva_ for my father."

"You wanted to gather some more inside information on us, before you let anyone know, right? You aren't as useless as I'd thought at first." Yura had to admit he was at least a little bit impressed. "As long as nobody knew, everyone could talk as if you weren't there."

Yūri nodded in agreement and squeezed Viktor's hand.

"I'm surprised you were able to keep up that scam as long as you did. That foul-mouthed bastards didn't leave anything out."

"Neither did you, Mr. I-don't-wanna-play-your-translator." Yūri added and glared a little at him.  
Yura crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Come on. You can't have my whole support. They're still my extended family."

"I know. I won't hold it against you. Your still young and got enough time to proof your worth to us. But don't forget that I'm family now too."

"I'll kill him if he doesn't wake up soon." Yura looked at his half-brother and tried to sound funny but failed miserably. "I was only kidding, Vitya. Come on and wake up already. I'll even be nice to your slant eyed lover-boy."

Yūri couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure he'll wake up soon. We need to give him some time to recover." He tried to sound reassuring for both of their sakes. "He won't leave us alone."

They kept on chatting a little longer. From time to time the nurse came into the room and changed the infusion bag or generally checked on him. After a while Yura retreated to his own room to get a little bit rest. Yūri had the faint idea, that a certain Kazakh had been waiting outside the whole time. He'd seen the glances they'd exchanged during the meeting. Viktor was still comatose, but he tried to keep optimistic. On late afternoon the nurse excused herself and told Yūri to ring for her, if her assistance was needed during the night. The last one to visit Yūri and Viktor's bedroom on this day was Kenji. He asked him to keep working on the attack together with Mila and Georgi, while he assigned Yakov to keep on working on the arrangements with a Russian tutor, not for himself, but for Kenji.

As soon as he was left alone he changed from the three-piece suit, his battle armor, into simple grey sweat pants and an old T-Shirt. He'd had enough of today and lay down beside Viktor. He kept his distance since his husband was knocked out. Before he let himself drift off, he grabbed his phone from the night stand and called his best friend.

"Sorry that it took me so long to call. The last days were a living hell." Until now, Yūri had only called his father to inform him of the new attack and Viktor's condition.

"Heard of it. I kept on investigating that first incident and I think I have a lead." Phichit answered and Yūri couldn't help but miss his brother from another mother.

"Does the lead take you to the Hong Kong branch of the Chinese Triads?"

"How the hell did you know that, you goddamn maestro?" Phichit cursed and failed at not laughing.

"There was a young man seen at the second attacks location whose description perfectly fit Ji Guang Hong." Yūri added and massaged the bridge of his nose. He'd taken out his contacts when he got changed, but that didn't keep the approaching headache away.

"No way. That little bastard can't be in the business yet! Maybe it was one of his elder brothers."

"Don't think so, Phi, but it could be. Can you try to find out some more? It's a little bit hard for me to do the research, now that everybody is looking over my shoulder. Had to spill the beans today, that I am capable to speak and understand their language."

Phichit was struck by a laughing fit on the other side of the world. "I wish I could have seen their dumb faces! I can't wait to tell Mari!"

They exchanged some more information and gossip and after a whole hour they ended their conversation. Yūri felt a little bit better after talking to Phichit, but that still didn't help him getting over the heartbreak caused by the almost lifeless body that lay right beside him.

"Please wake up, my love" He pleaded before he took Vitya's hand into his and started crying once again.

* * *

 _I won't make promises anymore... this chapter is again rather late and I don't know how fast I'll be able to continue. Once again life got into my way. But I can promise, that Vitya wakes up in the next chapter! Ups... Think that was another promise :/_  
 _Your Reviews keep me motivated... without you I probably would have stopped writing long ago!_


End file.
